


A Whole New Game

by liiiiiiizzzz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiiiiizzzz/pseuds/liiiiiiizzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia is crowned the heir to the Spades royal kingdom, she doesn't prepare herself for the fateful encounter that will change her life. Based on personal AU world. Information can be found on my profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A great social success is a pretty girl who plays her cards as carefully as if she were plain. - F Scott Fitzgerald._

* * *

 

It was a big night in the Kingdom of Spades. Earlier that day, Amelia Elizabeth Jones was sworn onto the throne of Spades as the Regina of Spades, following the footsteps of many queens before her. Monarchs from all of the kingdoms came to celebrate, each bringing gifts for the newly crowned royal. The citizens had been celebrating as well. Merry shouts and loud chants could be heard from through the open bedroom window. Drunkards sang songs of joy and jubilee. A new monarch had been crowned. A new card had been dealt. Their only princess, the sweet Amelia, was taking the first step to the rest of her life.

She sat at her dressing table, applying the last little bit of lip gloss she could. Tonight was her night. Everyone was downstairs, awaiting her arrival. She was going to be the center of attention. Everyone had shown up there to celebrate her coming of age. She'd been taught all her lessons, and had all her manners perfected. It was a night of passing for any young princess. The date had been circled in red on her calendar for months, keeping her going. She had been to so many dress fittings that she could still feel the pins accidentally being pushed into her. All of her teachers and elders said she was ready.

But, to her, something didn't feel right. As she looked in the mirror, she didn't see a young monarch, ready to take the throne. It was the face of a girl, unsure of where her life was going. She had only just turned 18 years old that morning. For most normal people, there would have been a cake and some presents. But, for her, millions of people were cheering and celebrating, drinking spirits and dancing in the streets. The cake wasn't just for a small family, but an entire ballroom full of other monarchs that have been playing their cards for much longer than her. Emotions welled up inside of her, like a firework ready to explode. But, her firework had to be placed in the bucket of water. She had to feel ready to become to Regina of Spades that the whole kingdom had been waiting for.

A knock came on the door, pulling Amelia out of her trance. She lifted her head, setting down the silver tube of gloss onto the dressing table. “It's open.” She said, loud enough for whoever was outside the door to hear. With a creek, in stepped her older and dear brother, Alfred. He was dressed to the nines, suited up in the entire royal knight's garb they could throw on him. He closed the door behind him, standing by the door.

“You ready, sis?” His voice was soothing, reassuring Amelia that she was ready. She could find her path later. Tonight was all that mattered. Alfred flashed his signature smile, which made any lady practically fall to their feet at the sight of it.

Amelia stood up, leaving the chair pushed out. Her dress was heavy, decorated with everything from tulle to sequins. The seamstress really didn't stop at anything to make her sparkle. Even though Amelia refused to wear heels, it was still difficult to walk. She kept a smile on, however, as she walked to take her escort's hand. As her fingers met his glove, all the worries she thought she had left at the table began to come back. She was scared. However, she shook it off and nodded to her brother. Alfred opened the door, letting Amelia take the first steps, before closing it behind him and leading her down the hall.

As they walked, the music from the ballroom became louder and louder. Attendee's voices were becoming clearer and clearer. The amount of castle staff trailing behind the two of them slowly grew. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the new Regina. It was a night to be remembered by everyone. Amelia looked at the drapery that had been there for so long as she walked. It seemed so familiar, yet so new. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Alfred had his arm locked with hers, so she wouldn't go toppling over when she walked down the stairs. Soon, the music stopped and the voices hushed. Alfred and Amelia stood outside the ballroom door, awaiting the signal to be allowed inside.

When the door opened, it was as if a spotlight had turned on. Everyone stared at the newly crowned royal, murmuring to one another. Amelia couldn't make out what they were saying. She kept her eyes locked on her father, who watched on from afar, tipping his champagne glass towards her. Alfred began to lead her down the stairs, each step causing Amelia to tremble more. Why was she so nervous? She had practiced over and over, until her feet were covered in blisters. But, just as her teacher said, the real thing wasn't going to be like her practice. When they reached the final stair, she jumped back to reality and quickly bowed before everyone. Alfred flashed another smile before bending down to whisper into her ear.

“Go get 'em, tiger.”

He unhooked their arms before disappearing into the crowd. The spotlight that was on the two of them had shrunk. She had to shine. She took another deep breath as the emcee of the night finished his speech. As Amelia began to realize what was going on, she was crowded with other royals to be greeted. Many people walked up to her, congratulating her on her hard work. Some told her how much she had grown since they last saw her. Some thanked her for the lovely evening. However, everyone she met told her two simple words. “Good luck.” Those words resonated in her head, adding to the already growing pile of worries.

Things began to calm down. Everyone went back to their own conversations, drinking and socializing. Amelia made her way over to her parents, who were speaking with the monarch from the kingdom of Diamonds. She didn't want to interrupt, so she stood back a bit. The first son of Diamonds was walking around, quickly spotting her and coming over. His name was Francis. He was a flirtatious young man, rarely seen without a woman under his arm. People called him the master of romance. Amelia hadn't seen him for a few years, since she was barred from leaving Spades until she was done with her lessons. It was rumored that the current King of Diamonds was going to step down soon, giving Francis the throne. However, it was just a rumor. The king of Diamonds seemed to be enjoying himself, drinking a glass of champagne with his trophy wife attached to his waist.

Francis made his way over to her, shooting some winks to the other ladies attending the party as he walked by. The girls on the receiving end just blushed and waved in return, infatuated with the fact that a member of a royal family just barely gave them the time of day. Amelia turned to greet the young Prince, or as he is known in Diamonds, the Sequent of Diamonds. She bowed to him, welcoming him with a warm smile.

“It's been a while, Francis.” She began, coming out of her curtsey. Francis walked up to her and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently. Amelia knew she shouldn't get too excited, but she couldn't help but blush.

“Bonsoir, Votre Majesté.” Francis spoke in the native language of Diamonds. The words rolled off his tongue like butter. Diamonds was known as a romantic country, but he was taking it to the next level. “You are looking very lovely, tonight.”

Amelia slowly took her hand back, putting it back in its natural position, which was resting over her skirt. “I'm very glad you could find time to come,” She acted like it was any normal person she had to greet, “I hope you are enjoying yourself.”

“Enjoying myself, I am.” Francis only chuckled, looking around at the other attendees. He sipped the glass of champagne he was carrying, finishing it and setting it on a tray that a passing staff member was carrying. It was something like one would see out of a movie. “You've grown even more beautiful since I have last seen you, Amélie”. He spoke loud enough to be heard over the orchestra playing, but soft enough for only Amelia to hear.

Amelia suddenly felt the urge to drink. Was Francis trying to hit on her? They weren't too far apart in age. She looked over at her mother, who seemed caught up in conversation with some old friends of the royal family. She turned back to Francis, almost unsure of what to say.

“I'm glad you think so.” She told him in response, before looking around for a waiter to bring her something to drink. Anything to get her out of this conversation would be the best thing. Francis cocked a grin, getting the attention of a female waitress before Amelia could. The waitress hurried over to him, asking him what he needed. Guests always came first in the Spades kingdom, after all.

“Your Regina would like something to drink, it seems.” He told the waitress, pointing to Amelia. The waitress smiled and asked Amelia what she would like to drink. Amelia told her, and the waitress left to go fetch it. Francis turned back to Amelia, his smile sparkling even more than the chandelier. “If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask me.”

Amelia was totally confused. How was she supposed to respond? Obviously in the most logical way. “That should be my job, Francis.” She laughed, trying to be as natural as possible. Francis' eyes slimmed, and he brought his face closer to Amelia's.

“Then,” he whispered, running his hands through her hair, “Why don't you come back with me to my room tonight? I'll show you what a true king is.”

Amelia just about screamed, ducking out of his presence as best she could. She surely was shaken by that comment. Francis laughed, waving her off. “I was only joking, Amélie. Joking.” He chuckled, obviously not understanding a woman's feelings. Amelia walked away, not responding to his comment. She walked up and stood right next to her father, who seemed enthralled with the conversation he was having with the King of Diamonds. It took him a moment to realize she was there. As soon as he saw her, he excused himself from his conversation and smiled to his precious daughter.

“My dear Amelia,” He said lovingly, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. Amelia smiled while in his arms, hugging him in return. He pulled Amelia back and placed his hands on her arms. “Are you enjoying yourself tonight? All of your hard work has paid off.” He chuckled with a booming voice, something he had developed while spending 20 years on the throne.

Amelia nodded in response, still a bit shaken up at what Francis had said. She knew he was joking, yet he sounded so serious. Besides, if they did marry, it would be impossible for him to live with her in Spades while being the King of Diamonds. Amelia didn’t even like him that way.

Amelia’s father began to look his daughter up and down, his face having a smile of satisfaction plastered on it. “I’m so proud of you, my daughter.” He told her quietly, kissing her forehead.

Amelia forced a smile, though her face made her feelings clear. She was nervous. She had been nervous since she left the throne room that morning. She reached for her father’s hand, taking it and wrapping her father’s large fingers around her own delicate ones. Her father had encouraged her every step of the way. He always told her that he always dreamed of having a daughter as wonderful as her. She had to show him she was worthy of being called just that—wonderful.

Her father smiled, letting go of Amelia’s hand. “There’s someone I would like you to meet. Wait here, alright?”

Amelia stood there, watching her father walk into the crowd. Her mother stood at her own seat, continuing to talk to some other officials. Amelia thought of where Alfred could be. He was probably keeping watch for any trespassers that may have snuck their way into the party. He was busy with his duty, so she couldn’t bother him. The last person she wanted to talk to Francis, who moved on to another young woman, being his usual self. Amelia looked around, slowly realizing something important. She didn’t know anyone. She had met the other monarchs before when they visited, but she wasn’t able to talk to them naturally. Her mother was holding a simple conversation, talking about everything but royal duties. Her father had made his way into the crowd, saying hello to people as he walked by. She couldn’t put the name to the faces of the people she had met earlier. What was she going to do?

After a moment, the king returned, with a young man following behind him. She didn’t recognize the uniform he wore. It wasn’t one of a knight of Spades. He looked too meak to be a knight. He was tall and slender, but still had meat on his bones. His hair was a light blonde, which was something common in the northern part of Spades. With the lighting in the room, his hair was barely visible. He walked with a very proper demeanor, even though no one was paying attention to him. The most notable feature about him was his large, bushy eyebrows. They stood out on his face, but seemed so natural on him. His cheeks were brushed with a light dusting of freckles, barely visible under the lights. He seemed so mysterious and proper. She had never met anyone who carried such an air. She wanted to know more about the young man coming up to her.

Amelia’s father stepped aside, pointing to the young man. “Amelia, this is Arthur. Arthur’s family owns the large foresting company in Boreas.” He chuckled, letting Arthur step forward and bow before her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.” His voice was gentle. It reminded her of her brother. It felt raspy but reliable. When he opened his eyes after his greeting, Amelia was surprised. His eyes sparkled under the lights. They were a vibrant green, almost looking like a gemstone. Matched against his pale skin, they were a beacon of light.

Amelia was a bit flustered about what to say. He wasn’t as attractive as Francis, but he wasn’t bad looking either. She was interested in him, wanting to know everything about him. “The same goes to you, Arthur.” She said quietly, curtseying for him. She just had to be natural. He was a man. He seemed as normal as can be, but he had this aura of mystery surrounding him. “And please, call me Amelia.” She said with a smile.

Amelia’s father nodded. “I’ll leave the two of you be. Enjoy yourselves.” He said before walking back into the crowd. Arthur turned to watch him go, then reverting his attention back to Amelia. What was he supposed to do? Just as people had said, the princess was absolutely beautiful. She sparkled in the light, even with the copious amount of jewelry she wore. Her eyes were the color of the large, vast sky. She was gorgeous. And they were alone. He took a deep breath.

“Would you like to go… somewhere less crowded?” he scratched the back of his head, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. She was a princess! How could he not be nervous?

Amelia couldn’t believe what he had asked. She didn’t want anything else more. The room was getting warmer as more people came. Plus, it would be alright if they snuck away for a few moments to get some fresh air. She nodded. “That would be fine.”

Arthur looked up and smiled, offering her his hand. He had to be a gentleman, after all. Amelia took his hand, and he led her out of the ballroom. They made their way to an open balcony close to the ballroom. The music could still be heard, and the voices of the guest lingered. The summer night air was cooling. The sky was filled with stars, shimmering and sparkling like diamonds. The landscape was lit up with lanterns and lights, and the cheers of the citizens were still continuing on. Arthur let go of Amelia’s hand. Amelia took a step forward, taking a deep breath. This felt great. There were rarely moments where she felt she could relax like this. She slipped her feet out of her shoes, letting the cold stone cool her warm, aching feet. She wanted to sit on the balcony and let the light breeze roll across her skin. She felt normal for just a moment. She was in a bit of peace and quiet. Her bad thoughts, which had been lurking in the back of her head, began to fade. It felt amazing.

Arthur stood nearby, checking his watch. The guests would be wondering where Amelia had run off to if she was out any longer. He looked back up at Amelia, about ready to speak. But, he was blown away. Silhouetted in the moonlight, Amelia stood with a smile on her face. She looked to peaceful and relaxed. The sequins on her dress sparkled in the moonlight. He was mesmerized. For a princess, she was absolutely gorgeous. Anybody would admire her.

Amelia sighed, putting her hands to her side and walking towards the edge of the balcony. She placed her hands on the concrete, then put her head down on the ledge and closed her eyes. “I wish I was normal…” She said quietly as she opened her eyes to the sparkling city below. Everyone seemed so happy this young monarch and couldn’t wait for her to take the throne. As fun as it is, there hasn’t been a day that has passed that the princess wished she was just normal. No big parties, extravagant dresses, and long lessons. Just a simple life.

Arthur watched from afar, feeling somewhat sorry for the princess. She looked so tired and lonely while standing in the moonlight. Though she had all these people here, celebrating her coming of age, it was as if she stood alone in the spotlight. She was isolated from everyone else. No one could understand how she felt even if they tried to talk to her. He took a deep breath, and then walked up next to her.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” He said quietly, turning around and leaning against the balcony. Amelia lifted her head and nodded. She had a sad look on her face. His guess was right. She was lonely. He reassured himself before speaking.

“I’ve never been the one in the spotlight,” He began, hoping he would be able to help her, “I’m the fifth child of six children. My elder siblings were always given a responsibility, leaving me to myself.” He stopped speaking, looking up at the stars. “I always spoke to the stars as if they were my friends. I treated each star as someone cheering me on and as someone who understood the pain of being alone.” He looked at Amelia, who had stood straight up and began to look at the stars as well.

“Stars connect us to the people,” Amelia began, reaching her hand out, “You can seem them clearly and learn about each and every one of them, but no matter how hard you try, you can’t seem to reach them.” She squeezed her open palm into a fist, bringing it back down to rest on the balcony.

Arthur took a moment to think about that. He would never understand what it was like being royalty. But, under this starlight, he didn’t see Amelia like a princess, ready to take on the world. She looked like a lost little girl, confused on how to play her cards. He placed his hand on hers, looking her in the eyes.

“Instead of trying to reach the stars, fly up to them and stand next to them.” He said, even though he didn’t know what it meant, “The stars are reaching for you too, even though you may not realize it.”

Amelia looked at his hand, before pulling it away. He seemed like… he was treating her normally. Usually someone would try to tell her how she was the stars, and the people were reaching for her. No one ever agreed with her. She closed her eyes, feeling tears start to fall down her cheek. She couldn’t cry now. But, the tears kept falling. She wouldn’t ever just be a star in the sky. Her cards weren’t dealt that way. She would always be the sun, outshining everyone around her. There wasn’t one other person like her. She stood there, isolated. And she didn’t want that.

She sat there for a while, crying her eyes out. Arthur stood by her side, holding her hand as long as she needed. Her makeup was getting ruined. She looked so hopeless. It was a side people rarely saw. But, he couldn’t do anything about it. She had been bottling up her feelings for as long as she could. This would probably be the last time she would be able to let it out.

The party soon ended. Guests left one by one. Amelia had cried herself asleep, her face pressed against the ledge. Arthur wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t just leave her. Something bad might happen. He looked around, seeing someone standing in the arch. The figure walked out, revealing the First knight of Spades, Alfred Jones. He walked towards the two of them, keeping his eye on Arthur. Arthur wasn’t very comfortable with his stare. Was he angry?

Alfred walked up to Amelia, picking her up and adjusting her so he was carrying her in his arms. Arthur watched him, glancing down at Amelia’s face. Her sleeping face was so peaceful. She really looked normal.

“I knew something was on her mind tonight,” Alfred whispered, trying to wipe the snot off Amelia’s face, “She looked so pale.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say. It was such an intimate moment. “Make sure you get her into bed soon.” He said, before bowing and turning to walk away.

Alfred grinned, looking up at Arthur. “Thank you, Arthur.” He told him, “Whatever you did, you surely made her feel better.”

Arthur didn’t turn around. He walked away, going into the darkness of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

_“The strangest part about being famous is you don't get to give first impressions anymore. Everyone already has an impression of you before you meet them.” -Kristen Stewart ___  
\---  
A morning summer breeze rolled through an open window, causing the sheer curtains to wave through the air. The sound of the oceans waves crashing onto the shore could faintly be heard in the distance. The warm sun of the early morning shone through, making the several bejeweled trinkets twinkle and shine. Speck of dust flickered in the sunlight as if they were dancing.  
The lump that was curled into the bed shifted. Alfred had brought her into her bedroom after she was found asleep on one of the balconies. He didn’t even bother to change her out of her dress. So, Amelia had slept soundly in her ball gown. She didn’t even realize it until she woke up and a piece of tulle was rubbing against her leg. She laid quietly in her bed, rubbing her head into the pillow while dwelling on the previous evening.  
Her memory was so hazy, yet so clear. She remembered the beginning of the evening; all the nameless people she greeted, all the lights that filled the ballroom. She remembered standing on the balcony, looking out onto the capitol, where the people celebrated and cheered late into the night. But, of course… she remembered him; Arthur, who stood by her side while she let 18 years of nerves and fears out. She didn’t even have a chance to say thank you. She pulled the covers over her head. She made herself look so foolish. She didn’t want to leave the warmth of her bed. She knew she would get scolded for leaving the party early. Why would anyone want to get up?  
As she let out a sigh, she heard the door open. Amelia assumed it was a maid, coming to wake her up. But, whoever it was, thought they could sit on the end of her bed.  
“Wakey wakey,” the voice, belonging to Alfred, chimed, “Breakfast is ready!” He reached up to grab the covers, pulling them off of her.  
The cold air ran along Amelia’s skin, causing her to curl up into a tighter ball. Alfred would continue to do this until she actually got out of bed and on her feet. Regretting every moment of it, she lifted her head, looking at Alfred. Alfred laughed to himself, reaching out his hand to rustle her hair.  
“Gonna be a while, huh?” He said under his breath, taking his hand back and getting up off the bed. He walked over to the door briskly, making it obvious he had been up for a while. “I’ll keep it warm for ya!” He chimed, closing the door behind him.  
Amelia watched him leave, rubbing at her eyes. Black streaks were all over her hand, surely from the night before. Even though she would regret it, she might as well get up. She did lose her comfortable position when Alfred made her sit up. She stood up and undid the back of her dress with ease. It dropped to the floor, lying in a pile. She stepped out of the inside, looking around. It had to be at least 9 o’clock. She picked up the small, baby blue box that sat on the nightstand. Swiping the top with her finger, a light turned on and flashed a screen. She slid her finger across the screen, smiling at how amazing technology was. She navigated through some windows, eventually turning on some music to start her day. With the blasting music pouring out of the speakers, Amelia headed to showers to start her day.

The train wasn’t all that full for what occurred the night before. Many people traveling back to their hometowns after a weekend in Ligonem, capitol of Spades. Flickering screen from various Phone Boxes were scattered about. Attendants ran up and down the aisles, pushing carts covered in coffee cups and delectable pastries.  
Arthur sat near the back of the train, skimming through a politics section of the Spades newspaper. No one sat around him, giving him a lot of room to spread out. He hadn’t slept well the night before. He was never that well versed in directions, and ended up getting lost in the back streets of Ligonem, finding himself in a small town tavern, then staying for a few drinks. He took a sip of the dark breakfast tea, reading all the articles about the previous night’s events. They were all discussing the new Regina of Spades. Politicans wrote pages over her views and why they did no good projecting what Spades needed. Fashion columns raved about her fashion choices throughout the day, calling her the pinnacle of modern Spades fashion. It was impossible to escape the millions of articles talking about her, praising her as if she was the second coming of Christ. Arthur let out a chuckle to himself, looking at his watch.  
Everyone was giving her such high expectations. No wonder he witnessed that breakdown. It was a side that no one ever got to see; Under a sparkling moonlight and twinkling stars, the newly crowned royal sobbed her eyes out like a child who had lost their mother. Arthur couldn’t help but feel bad for her. All that pressure and all those expectations must be such a bother.  
He didn’t have to worry about expectations, however. His father, James Patrick Kirkland, was the owner and president of several large companies in Northern Spades. His elder sister, Alice, was going to take over it when their father retired. Arthur was only entitled to the inheritance money he would receive when he died. Everyone left him and his younger brother, Peter, be. IT wasn’t much of a problem for either of them. They were able to live normally, except for the part about being filthy rich. Arthur had no expectations, except to keep up with the good name of the Kirkland family.  
Even with all that crying, Amelia was still as beautiful as everyone said she was. She wasn’t too plump, but not too thin. She had smooth curves like a goddess. Her skin was so pale with the blue she wore all day. It wasn’t hard to notice how much radiance she held inside of her. Her tears even sparkled brighter than the stars themselves. Arthur was amazed. All his life, he thought his mother was the only person able to be called the most beautiful women he had ever met. But, after last night, that title had to go to the new Regina.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the attendant standing right next to him. He looked up, clenching tight only his newspaper.  
“Would you like some more tea, sir?” She asked in the same tone she asked every other passenger the same question. Arthur looked at his cup, noticing it was almost gone. He handed her the mug, giving her a gentle smile.  
“That would be wonderful, thank you.” He said as the attendant took the cup, excusing herself and turning around. Arthur looked out the window. They still had about an hour until the train reached Boreas, the northern capitol of Spades. Then half hours’ drive until they reached his home. He could be working on school or something. He then remembered he had left his books at home. His mother forced him to enjoy himself on this trip. It seemed like Arthur’s mother cared more for him than anyone else in his family. Arthur sighed, lifting up his own Phone Box and turning it on. The attendant came back, placing the tea cup on the side table, along with some sweetener packets and cream. Arthur thanked her once again, before looking at the web screen he had opened up without even knowing it.  
It seemed like the new Regina was even more popular on the internet. Journalists from all over the world had written stories about this “once-in-a-lifetime” event. Arthur scoffed. As much as he did know it was a special event, they didn’t have any decency to leave her alone for a bit. He quietly thought to himself, however, how anyone could keep their eyes off the goddess. Arthur picked up a pink sweetener packet, ripping it open and staring at his tea. She was just a woman! Nothing more, nothing less! He poured the sugar in, watching each crystal splash against the surface of the warm drink.  
He kept his mind busy by looking at the foresting company’s stocks change and sipping his tea. He had closed the newspaper, neatly folded it, and set it to the side. The princess wasn’t important right now. She probably had some prince she loved, and was secretly dating behind the scenes. He shouldn’t be such a prude and think about her in that way. Wasn’t the Prince of Diamonds seeing a woman at the moment? Maybe that asshole was dating her.  
The train ride went faster while he concentrated on something else. He had eaten a raspberry scone from one of the carts that whizzed by him. The announcer over the train’s PA system said they were stopping in Boreas soon, and that all passengers be ready to depart the train. Arthur began to pack up his stuff, putting his newspaper in his bag. As he took the last sip of his tea, they pulled into the main Boreas station.  
The station wasn’t too busy, since the morning commute had passed through. It was mostly filled with businessmen, who were on their way to their jobs on the outskirts of the main city. Some families we’re doing headcounts with all their children, making sure no one was left on the train. Couples were returning from weekend getaways, holding hands and smiling. Arthur stepped off the train and onto the platform, letting his eyes wander around the station. His driver should be waiting somewhere around here. Maybe he was outside, was all he thought.  
He made his way through the thin crowd, stepping outside the train station. The streets were much busier. People were walking by, talking on their phones, reading their email, talking among themselves. Arthur looked around for his driver, spotting him down the road a bit. He made his way over to him, trying not to run into anyone. His driver opened the door for him. Arthur stepped in.  
The car was much quieter than the busy street. He could finally enjoy some peace and quiet. He pulled out his Phone Box, noticing someone had tried to call him. He didn’t recognize the number, but they called 3 or 4 times. Arthur tapped the screen, calling whoever it was back. He didn’t expect who it was on the other end.  
“Hello, Arthur.” The King of Spades was on the other end, greeting him so casually. Arthur tensed up a bit before the King continued. “I hope you enjoyed yourself last night.”  
“Yes, sir.” He was a bit confused why the King was calling him. He was probably going to scold him for taking the princess away from her party. “It was very fun.”  
“Good, good. Thank you for taking care of my daughter last night. She seemed a bit more relaxed after you talked to her.” Of course, she had fallen asleep. Anyone would look relaxed. The king continued on and on, Arthur keeping all his attention.  
“Is your family available next week? I was wondering if you would all like to come and enjoy dinner here with our family.” The king asked, his smile being broadcasted over the phone. Arthur thought about it for a moment. There wasn’t anything going on with him. His father and the king were apparently good friends. Maybe he just wanted to see his friend.  
“No, sir. I would have to check with my family. May I get back to you on that?” Arthur responded, keeping his voice quiet.  
“That’s fine. Just let me know as soon as possible. Thank you, Arthur.” The king finished, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.  
Arthur locked his phone, setting it next to him. He felt a bit nervous. The king just called him personally and invited him to dinner. Well, he invited his family. But to him, that meant he had to see Amelia again. He was just as excited as he was nervous. Maybe she would wear something more casual. The glamorous look didn’t work so well with her. Arthur closed his eyes, imaging the princess in all sorts of different outfits, while the car drove on to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this series so far! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood. -Lucius Annaeus Seneca_  
The week after her coronation went by fairly quickly. Amelia was allowed to relax, but she kept her focus on work. She wanted to learn how to be a good leader directly from experience. She followed around the Jack, Yao, most of the day, helping him do his daily duties. Yao didn’t say a word about this, since he had been given orders to grin and bear it. She always had a question or a comment, even during the worst moments. Even when she was told to take a break, she continued to work her hardest. She had hardly slept the first night, since she was so eager to begin. The night of the party was behind her. She didn’t have to worry about her mistakes. Though, she was thoroughly scolded for suddenly leaving the party by her mentors.  
The summer weather also made it nicer to walk around the capitol a bit more. She liked to do this once every other day, in an attempt to get to know all the shop owners and their families. She had to blend in with the stars, like Arthur had told her. She had to be at their level, but still be their guardian. Something like… a parent to a child.  
Her father had informed her that Arthur and his family were going to come over for a more private dinner. Her father and Arthur’s father had been friends long before he became king. They were childhood friends and business partners. They had them over for dinner a few times, but Amelia had been too busy with her lessons to attend. Now that she had finished the majority of them, she was able to finally sit down with the Kirkland family for a delicious meal.  
The whole castle was bustling with energy. Maids were cleaning everything, from vases to drapes. The halls hadn’t sparkled this much in a long time, was all Amelia could think. Yao had his weekly day off, so Amelia wasn’t quite sure what to do. Alfred was busy with his own business. She didn’t have any other friends, besides the maids. She really didn’t want to walk around the capitol. It was a weekday, so a lot of people wouldn’t be there. Instead, she wandered around the castle, helping the cooks prepare dinner, helped the maids make up the guest bedrooms (since the Kirkland family was going to be spending the night, in fear of too much alcohol being consumed), and watched the knights train and chat among themselves. It was a slow day for her. Nothing exciting was really going on until later.  
Eventually, she headed back to her room to get ready for the dinner. She wasn’t going to wear anything too fancy. It was supposed to be a casual chat among friends, not a formal dining event or anything. She wore a plain pair of blue jeans, matching them with a pale pink blouse. She slipped on some flats before heading down to meet her parents to greet the Kirklands.  
Amelia hadn’t thought about Arthur all day. She tried to forget he was coming to this dinner at all. She would probably make a fool of herself in front of him again. She was really hoping to be friends with him at the end of tonight. The only female in their family wouldn’t be attending, since she had plans already set for that night. The only person near her age would be Arthur. She could only hope this would go well.  
Amelia saw her father sitting in one of the common rooms, reading a book and enjoying a cold glass of beer. Already with the drinking, she thought to herself and laughed. She went inside and put her arms on his shoulders, kissing his cheek.  
“Papa, we need to go greet the guests.” She told him, patting his shoulder. Her father didn’t move. Was he not listening? She sighed, tapping his shoulder until he got out of his trance. He quickly turned around, smiling when he saw his daughter.  
“I got a bit caught up in my book, it seems.” He tried to make an excuse. Amelia accepted it, kissing his forehead. He set down his book and stood up, leaving the frothy beer be. Amelia never found the appeal in alcohol, so she left it alone.  
The two of them walked to the front of their home, keeping a good distance between them. Amelia’s father didn’t have anything to say to her, which was strange. He would usually make sure she was doing alright and not about to lose her mind. But, he kept quiet this time around, checking his watch for the time.  
“Papa?” Amelia asked, hurrying up her pace to catch up to him.  
Her father stopped and turned to look at her. “What’s wrong, my daughter?”  
“Why did you invite the Kirkland family over for dinner?”  
Her father chuckled, reaching out his arm and pulling her close. “Am I not allowed to see an old friend, honey? Just because I’m a king doesn’t mean I can’t have a personal life, as well.”  
Amelia couldn’t help but laugh, even though she agreed. “I was just wondering.” She responded to him, keeping up with him at his casual, laid-back pace.  
They eventually made it to the foyer, where the Kirkland family stood. They were talking to Amelia’s mother, chatting like normal people. Alfred was conversing with the youngest, letting him wail on him as much as he wanted. Then, stood Arthur, alone.  
He was dressed in a green sweater, paired with some khaki pants and tan dress shoes. He was holding a book, skimming the pages over and over. He looked like he didn’t want to be there. He saw the two of them walk into the room, then shoved his face in his book. The youngest looked over, pointing and exclaiming, “Arthur’s got a girlfriend! Arthur’s got a girlfriend!”  
Arthur slammed his book shut, glaring at him. “I do not, Peter. Please stop spreading those false rumors.”  
Amelia couldn’t help but laugh. They seemed like such typical brothers. Her small chuckle turned into a belly-shaking laughter. The longer she remembered it, the funnier it was. Arthur looked at her, kind of confused on what was so funny. Peter had gone back to playing with Alfred, talking to him about the “monsters” he defeats in some game. Amelia stopped laughing after a moment, wiping the tear that had formed in her eye. Arthur just looked at her, then back at his book.  
Amelia still wondered how she should apologize for that night. She probably would have a chance to talk to him after they ate. But, then things would just be awkward. She took a deep breath, continuing to ponder her options for a moment. She should just apologize now.  
She began to walk towards him, trying to not be so abrupt and out there. Arthur had stopped his blushing, looking up from his book.  
“Can we talk?” Amelia asked, taking his hand and pulling him along before he could even say yes. She took him into the nearest hallway, stopping when she was unable to see her parents. She didn’t want to be confronted while she was speaking to him.  
“What is it, princess?” Arthur attempted to act formal, but Amelia stopped him.  
“First off, call me Amelia. I’m only a princess in public.” She informed him, before pausing and taking a deep breath, “Second… I wanted to apologize for the other night.”  
Arthur looked as if he was going to correct her as if it didn’t happen, but he didn’t speak.  
“I shouldn’t have dragged you into my problems like that. I was under a lot of pressure and I guess I kind of… cracked. I kept you from enjoyi –“  
Arthur stopped her, shaking his head. “It wasn’t a big deal, your maj—Amelia,” He let out a fake cough, clearing his throat, “It was my fault for taking you away from the crowd and putting you in danger. I should be the gentleman and apologize for my behavior.”  
Amelia stifled a laugh, not even believing what he had said. “It wasn’t a big deal, Arthur! Al told me he was right in the doorway in case anything were to happen. Plus, there was really tight security here.” Amelia put her hands behind her back.  
Arthur thought, for some reason, he wouldn’t change how she felt. She was going to be a great queen, just for that fact. He let Amelia continue talking; only listening to what she had to say.  
“I guess I owe you, though.” Amelia went to take his hand, but refrained herself, “So, would you like to go to dinner sometime, just the two of us? It’s the least I can do.”  
Arthur froze, unsure of what to say. Would that be considered a date…? Arthur looked at her, trying to hide his blushing face.  
“T-That would be lovely, Amelia.” He responded, covering his mouth.  
“Great! You can call me if you figure out a day you want to go.” Amelia pulled out her phone, opening it up and handing it to him. “Put your number in it, and I’ll text you!”  
Arthur watched her do this, amazed at what he was seeing. The princess was acting so… normal. She was handing him her phone, letting him put his number in it. And she would be messaging him. So many people would give anything for this to happen to them. Arthur took the phone in his hand and typed his number in, saving it and handing it back to her.  
“I put it under Arthur, if that is alright.” He said, hiding his smile. Why was he getting so excited? He had figured out he had a small crush on her, but Amelia didn’t seem to notice that. Maybe she was oblivious to this kind of stuff.  
Amelia took her phone back, closing the screen and putting it back in her pocket. She was smiling the entire time. Could this be her first friend? She couldn’t help but feel happy about it.  
The two of them stood there for a moment in silence, unsure what to talk about. It was an awkward silence. The air was thick from the summer heat. Amelia looked around, before saying out loud, “What were you reading?” She pointed to the tattered book, smiling.  
“Ah,” Arthur lifted the book up, looking down at it, “it’s Romeo and Juliet, a classic tragedy by Shakespeare. I’m very fond of his stories.” He gave a genuine smile, opening the book and flipping through it, “I’ve read this story several times. Many say it was one of his best works.”  
Amelia looked over the book in his hands, “What’s it about?”  
Arthur snickered, “You’ve never heard the story of Romeo and Juliet?”  
Amelia pouted, “I really didn’t have the time to read casually for a few years.”  
“I’m just making fun of you, Amelia. Many people find Shakespeare boring and outdated,” He opened the book to a page, closing his eyes, “But I believe his diction is so fluid and natural to read.” He cleared his throat, before beginning.  
 _“O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_  
 _It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_  
 _Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;_  
 _Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
 ____So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,_  
 _As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows._  
 _The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,_  
 _And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand._  
 _Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!_  
 _For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”_  
Arthur looked back up at Amelia, looking pleased. “He’s an excellent writer, whose words lived long beyond his life. Romeo and Juliet is a true masterpiece.”  
Amelia listened to him, trying to understand what those words meant. None of those words sounded like real words. It sounded so… ancient. “That… didn’t answer my question. What is it about?”  
Arthur handed her the book. “Since you seem to be free for a little while, why don’t you read it and find out yourself?” He placed the books in her arms, his eyes glimmering in the dim lights.  
“Are you sure?” Amelia looked at the book, studying the ripped edges and the faded gold details. It seemed like a well-loved book, from all the wear and tear. “It looks important to you.”  
“It’s quite alright, princess.” He told her, before noticing that the others had left and gone into the dining room. “Please enjoy it. Since you have my telephone, please call me if you have questions.” He began to walk towards the main foyer, motioning Amelia to follow. Amelia looked down at the book and back at him, reassuring herself and following him into the dining hall.  
When they entered, it looked like nothing had happened. Their parents were still chatting, and Peter was still fascinated by Alfred. They didn’t even notice the two of them walk into together. They separated, sitting at their respective seats at the table. They were quickly thrown into the conversation, being asked all sorts of questions. Amelia had to apologize for leaving so suddenly on the night of the party, since she hadn’t said hello to Arthur’s parents. Arthur was being bothered by Peter about his “girlfriend”, while Alfred laughed on with him. Dinner was soon served before Arthur and Amelia were able to speak with each other again. They were served homemade pasta with a beef gravy sauce, sided with a warm loaf of bread from a local baker and a salad made from the freshest of ingredients. The adults drank wine and spirits. Amelia and Peter were stuck drinking sparkling cider. Though, the two of them dueled over who could drink more by the end of dinner. Peter won.  
The evening meal ended without any struggle. Everyone was so full with good food and alcohol. The parents took the conversation to the main sitting room, carrying with them two bottles of champagne and a few beers. Amelia couldn’t even think how they could drink so much and not be stumbling around and falling over. Peter and Alfred had run off to have some more fun somewhere else. They’d snuck out a bottle of sparkling cider and two cups as well. Arthur stayed behind, sipping his beer slowly and looking around the dining room. Amelia was helping the maids clear the table (she begged to, saying it was “the least she could do”), watching him.  
He seemed like he was in his own world, distant from everyone else in the whole world. He was so mysterious. He knew all these stories that Amelia didn’t, and was willing to share them with her. He treated her like a normal girl, sharing books with her as if it was a daily thing. She noticed the book still sat at her seat, untouched by any of the maids taking their time to clean the table.  
Arthur set down his bottle on the table, pushing back his chair and standing up. He slowly walked over to a maid, bending down to the see the girl in the face. Amelia didn’t hear what he had asked, but the maid was leading him out of the room. Where were they going? Amelia really didn’t care, honestly. He was probably just being taken to where he was going to be sleeping tonight. Besides, he didn’t know anyone here that well to be able to drink and laugh with them. Amelia placed the dishes back on the table, before walking around and picking up the book. Maybe she should start reading this, so she can talk to Arthur about something. Maybe it would make him feel better, knowing he could have someone to talk to.  
She left the dining hall, walking quietly into the empty hallway. After dinner, many of the maids left to go to their own homes. Many of them had their own families and husbands, and served the royal family as a job. She had met some of their children, and let them feel like royalty for a day. Yao lived in a separate home from the royal family. He only came to the main house when he needed to. After dinner, the home became a silent prison. Amelia wasn’t allowed to leave, unless being accompanied by a guard. For her own safety, they would say. Amelia wanted to see the city up close at night, with all the sparkling lights and lively atmosphere. But, she understood why this rule was needed. There were bad people in the world, which she had seen from her studies in world history. She sighed, beginning to walk down the hall and back to her quarters.  
She passed by the sitting room, hearing all the drunken laughter of the adults. They were laughing and cheering, enjoying themselves to the fullest. It wasn’t every night that they could just drink with friends. Amelia pushed the door open a crack, seeing the four adults sitting on the couches, draped over the cushions. There wasn’t much to see, so she closed the door and continued on her way.  
She opened the door to her room, walked in, and closed it quietly behind her. The air was warm, the evening air blowing in from the open balcony door. She headed towards her bed, setting her phone on the nightstand and plugged it in. With a swipe of her finger, she began her play her music again. This time, it was slow and soothing, which was the total opposite of the mood of the night. She didn’t mind, as she headed into the bathroom to bathe and change into bed clothes.  
She had brought the book along with her, beginning to read it while she soaked in the bath.  
 _Two households, both alike in dignity,_  
 _In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_  
 _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_  
 _Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._  
 _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_  
 _A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_  
 _Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_  
 _Do with their death bury their parents' strife._  
She scoffed at the first paragraph. This story was about murder? Jeez, some classic tale this was. She continued on, looking past the problems she seemed to already have with it.  
She read each word in her mind. Once, twice, three times. She knew she would have to understand this to understand Arthur. She couldn’t think of a reason why she was so interested in him. He just seemed like someone she would get along with. She continued to read, finding herself saying the lines like lyrics in a song. They ebbed and flowed like a river, gliding through her mind without any rocky parts. The story was so much different than stories she would read today.  
Two families that hated each other had been fighting for years. The son of one family falls madly in love with a daughter from the other, risking the love of their family to be with her. But Amelia remembered how the story began. These two lovers were going to die, eventually. She looked over at the clock, noticing she had been in the bath for quite some time. She closed the book and set it on the floor, covering it with the bath mat so it wouldn’t get wet. She stepped out of the bath, her mind set on the story that she had to pause. She could read it after she got ready for bed.  
And read it, she did. The stars began to shine in the sky; the lights in the city began to fade. She had finished the book in one night, reading the last bit in tears. The two of them had to kill themselves to be together. They had killed their friends and family to be together, and in the end, the two of them had killed themselves. A true romantic tragedy, told through such beautiful diction.  
Amelia set the book aside, wiping her eyes with her arms and turning off the lights. She went to bed, dreaming of the star crossed lovers, romance, and Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

_You cannot open a book without learning something. -Confucius_

* * *

“They already left?” Amelia asked one of the maids the next morning. She was hoping to return the book that Arthur had lent her the night before.

“Unfortunately, yes.” The maid, named Jane, began to explain as she swept the front hallway, “Mr. Kirkland and his family had to leave very early, since Mr. Kirkland had early business to attend to,” She had a look of apology in her eyes, “I’m terribly sorry you could not see him, your highness.”

Amelia pouted, pushing the book closer into her back. She didn’t even get to say thank you again. Jane looked desperate, since it was her job to make sure the royal family was always happy. She went to speak, before Amelia stretched her arms up in the air, letting out a loud sigh. “Well, business is business.” She said, looking at Jane with a smile. “Isn’t it supposed to be your day off, Jane?”

Jane nodded. “Anne needed the day off, so I gave her mine. Her younger sister is getting married.” She said, looking around to make sure she didn’t miss any dirt.

“Then, we both have to do our best today!” Amelia announced, “I’ll make sure Yao gives you an extra day off next week.” She grinned. Jane looked up with a bright smile, thanking Amelia profusely and excusing herself, since she had more work to do. Amelia waved her off, and then pulled out the book from behind her back. She studied the cover for another moment, running her finger along the gold lettering. How would she get this book back to him without causing a scene with the public? She pondered that thought while looking out the window. It looked like it was going to rain. Hopefully that wedding was going to be alright.

She headed back to her room, not bothering to pick up her feet as she walked. She said good morning to everyone she passed, giving off her usually peppy smile. There was always work to be done in the royal household, from entertaining guests to cleaning windows. Amelia always wanted to help them, but Yao scolded her if she tried to. He claimed that a princess doesn’t clean. Amelia didn’t have a choice but to accept the ridiculous excuse. She made her way to her bedroom, passing the sitting room where her parents enjoyed one too many glasses of alcohol. Someone was in there, cleaning it up from the night before. Even though they were old, her parents knew how to party.

She closed the door to her bedroom behind her, before falling onto her bed. She reached out her arms, holding the book in front of her. Didn’t her father say that Arthur’s family owned a major logging company? She reached onto her night stand and grabbed her phone, turning it on and opening the internet.

She never really got to learn about Arthur’s family. Even though it should be kept private, she had a feeling that she needed to learn more. She needed at least his address, so she could mail him the book. She began to look up the family name, quickly finding all the information she needed.

Arthur was the 5th child out of 6 in the Kirkland family. His father, James Kirkland, was the 4th successor to the family of corporations the Kirkland family owned. From logging to beauty suppliers, they had their bases covered. His 3 eldest brothers were disowned from the family for unclear reasons, giving the eldest and only daughter the title of heir. Alice Kirkland was a lot older than Amelia, it seemed. She was serious about her work and only focused on what was best for the company.

Amelia thought about it for a moment. Alice wasn’t at the dinner party the night before. Was she continuing to work, even though her family went out and enjoyed themselves? She really was dedicated.

She continued to scan through articles, getting an idea of what the Kirkland family was like. They seemed like they were always working and never had time for anything else. It seemed fishy that Arthur was able to find time to enjoy a book with all his family work. Surely, he had something better to do. Like working.

She managed to navigate to a page that had a picture of the Kirkland family, posing like stiff boards. Amelia stared at the picture, studying Arthur. Why did she find him so interesting? He didn’t seem like he enjoyed the rich lifestyle. He seemed like he would rather be reading a book, or doing something mundane. He seemed like he wanted to live in a countryside house with his wife, raising his kids like a normal guy. He didn’t seem like the type to enjoy the media and the flashiness. He seemed like…

He just wanted to be normal.

He had the same wishes she had. She continued to look at the photo, slowly blushing. He treated her normally because he wanted to be treated the same. His family must get a lot of attention, since it would be the first female to take over the Kirkland family of companies. Everything they did was watched closely and used against them. It was similar to what her life was like. She had to be careful of the media, making sure all her actions followed code.

She closed her phone, looking at the book again. She sat up to pick up the book, turning to the beginning of Act Two, flipping through it. The scene where the two, just after meeting, confess their love to one another. They promise to run away together, so they can be happy together. Amelia turned to the end, reading out loud the lines.

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:_

_Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,_

_I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,_

_So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world._

She read the lines over and over in her mind, before continuing on.

_In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,_

_And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:_

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true_

_Than those that have more cunning to be strange._

She closed the book, tossing it across the bed and curling up in a ball. She watched her fingers glide along the creases in the blankets. She really liked those lines. For some reason, they spoke to her. She couldn’t understand why but… they struck a chord in her. She closed her eyes, before hearing the door open.

“Amelia!” Yao called into the room, noticing her on the bed. He grumbled, before coming over and lifting her up by the scruff of her neck. “What are you doing?”

Amelia looked at him, frowning a bit. “I’m wallowing in loneliness and self-pity.”

Yao faked a laugh, before staring her in the eyes. “Did you forget about your meeting today? With the King of Diamonds?”

Amelia looked confused for a second, before suddenly remembering. They were having lunch with the King of Diamonds! She had completely forgotten! She groaned, before wiggling out of Yao’s grip and heading into the bathroom to get ready.

“They’re already here, your majesty.” Yao checked his phone, reading over his schedule. “Honestly, how can you forget something so important?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Amelia shouted from the shower, before sticking her face under the head and rinsing off her face wash. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes!”

“If you’re even one minute late…” Yao began before mumbling and walking out of the room. She heard the door shut, and then she proceeded to let out a sigh. She didn’t like these meetings. They were always boring. Especially with Diamonds. All they ever did was beg for some military help in case of an attack. But, she didn’t have a choice. Her mother was going to join her, at least. She stepped out of the shower then continued to get ready.

She finished getting ready with minutes to spare. She grabbed the papers she needed from the desk in her room, as well as her cell phone, and hurried out of the room. Yao was waiting for her in the foyer, his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

“I made it in time…” Amelia said to herself as Yao led her to the meeting room. Yao was telling her about what to expect and what they were here for. She didn’t really listen, since she was dreading this whole thing in the first place. Francis was likely to be there, and she wasn’t very interested in seeing him.

Yao opened the door to the meeting room, where Amelia’s mother sat. It wasn’t until Amelia stepped in that she saw who was joining her.

Of course, Francis sat at the end of the table. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail. He had a pen held back behind his ear, and he was wearing a pair of black glasses. His white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned, showing off some of his furry chest. The sleeves were rolled up, showing off his slightly hairy arms. His black dress pants were fitted for him perfectly. He looked like a model from a magazine.

“… would be illogical to even consider that, Francis.” Amelia’s mother was finishing up her speech to him, before she noticed Amelia. “There you are.”

Amelia smiled, glancing over at Francis before heading to her seat. She was just here to observe, but was allowed to comment when she wanted to. She wasn’t allowed to make final decisions yet.

They continued to talk back and forth. Amelia, who hadn’t listened to Yao while he told her what was going on, was a bit confused. She interjected, “Can someone explain to me what this meeting is about, please?” Yao had a look of anger on his face.

Francis grinned, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on the table. “As you may already know,” he began, flipping his pen around his fingers, “There is a chance for revolution in Clubs right now. Rebels are beginning to make the groundwork for this revolution to happen. We, in Diamonds, have been receiving letters from rebel leaders in Clubs, asking us for our support.”

Amelia was feeling more interested in this now. “Why did you come to us, then?”

Francis closed his eyes for a moment, setting his pen on the table. “Our military isn’t the strongest, _Amélie_. If we were to join the rebel forces, we would need help from a stronger military.”

Amelia frowned. “Clubs doesn’t exactly have the strongest military as well.”

“If we have a stronger ally on our side, _Amélie_ , then we’ll be able to help the rebels get some sort of reform.”

“So…” Amelia leaned back in her chair, “What you’re asking for is support from us to help you support rebels in Clubs.”

“Exactly.” Francis opened his eyes, a sly smile on his face.

Amelia sighed, sitting back up straight and crossing her legs. “Francis, your idea doesn’t make any sense. If you go along helping those rebels, you’ll be creating the blueprint for a world war.” She looked at her mother, who nodded. She could continue speaking.

“If you get our support, it is likely that Clubs will go to Hearts for support. They also have a strong military, plus the resources that they will need to beat you and us. If we went with your plan, we would basically be at your disposal. If Clubs declared war on your country, then our military would be in trouble. We’re not willing to risk our military for something that the government in Clubs can handle.”

Amelia’s mother smirked, before standing up. “Amelia brought up a good point,” She began, “What if Clubs declares war? Our goal in Spades is to avoid war as much as possible. We are not willing to take any risk that could put our forces in danger.” She pushed her chair in, looking at Yao.

“Therefore, Francis,” She turned back to Francis, showing him a fake smile, “We are refusing to give you our support. That is final.”

Amelia’s mother walked out of the room, Yao closing the door for her once she was gone. Francis rested his head on the back of his hands, sighing. Amelia made her way to stand up, before Francis spoke.

“ _Amélie_ ,” He looked up at her, “I wanted to apologize for my actions at our last meeting.”

Amelia wasn’t paying attention to him until she realized what he had said. Apologize? It was a week ago! She was over it… partially. She turned to him and grinned. “It’s okay, Francis. I’m over it.”

Francis exhaled, shaking his head. “No, it isn’t. I acted inappropriate towards you.” He stood up and walked over to her. He reached out his hand for her, his smile gentle. “ _Je suis désolé, ma chérie._ ”

Amelia glared at him, before letting out a sigh and standing herself up. “Like I said, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Francis watched her, before bending forward and taking her hand. “How would you like to go to dinner sometime? Just as friends.”

Amelia considered his offer, feeling like he wasn’t being sincere. “I’m not allowed to go out alone at night, Francis. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decline. Please, enjoy your stay in Spades.” She headed for the door, closing it behind her. She left behind Yao and Francis, hoping they would finish things up.

As she walked, she pulled out her phone and began to send a message to Arthur. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she listened to her gut and wrote something he would hopefully understand.

_[TEXT: Arthur Kirkland] thank you for the book (: I read it and really liked it! When should I return it to u? maybe over that dinner you asked about?_

She sent the message without a second thought, closing her phone and stopping. She looked out the open front door, watching the people working outside. They were lucky, since they didn’t have to worry about all this stuff. They didn’t know how much work it was being royalty, though they all wanted to be it. She scratched her head, jumping when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Arthur had messaged her back. She was a bit nervous, but smiled wide when she saw his response.

_That sounds lovely. Let me know when._


	5. Chapter 5

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same. -Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

 

Amelia didn’t tell anyone about her upcoming dinner with Arthur.

Actually, she had only told 2 people. She told Yao, along with asking him to set up a reservation at a local restaurant. She also told Alfred, who she guessed was tired of hearing about it. It was hard keeping a secret among all the people she lived with, so someone had to know. She just made sure Alfred didn’t tell their parents. She wasn’t sure what they would say.

The book Arthur had lent her sat on her nightstand. Whenever she looked at it, she couldn’t help but smile. This dinner could be considered a first date, couldn’t it? Even if it could, Amelia didn’t want to see it that way. She felt the need to learn more about Arthur before making any decisions. It would be foolish to go into something as big as a romantic relationship without knowing anything about the other half. She wanted to be friends before lovers. That word still bothered her, though. What if they did become lovers? Would their story be like the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet? Their families didn’t hate each other in the slightest, though. They would probably accept a relationship between the two of them, and even encourage it. For now, however, Amelia wanted to become friends with him. Even if things didn’t work out romantically, there wouldn’t be any hard feelings.

A few days after she told Yao, she was informed that their reservations were set up. She had texted Arthur when she had the chance to tell him. He responded with a simple “I can’t wait to see you again”. Even though it sounded like a cheesy romantic message, Amelia knew it was meant in no way like that. Arthur couldn’t be in love with her. Besides, he probably had a girlfriend back in Boreas he loved dearly. He just wanted to be friends with the Regina. Their fathers were good friends, after all.

Soon enough, the night of their outing soon approached. Amelia had spent the day picking out an outfit and making the crucial decision of what shoes she would wear. Her mother had figured out what was going on, since Amelia had been giddy for a few days now. She sat with her in her room, acting as a judge on the appropriate outfit.

“The frills might be a little too much, dear,” She spoke of the shirt Amelia had picked out; a baby pink blouse, with small ruffle details around the neck, “It accents your breasts too much.”

Amelia stifled a laugh, setting down the blouse and picking up the next outfit choice; a white sundress, accented with blue details. She held it in front of her, posing for her mother to judge. “How’s this? I think it compliments my eyes well.”

Amelia’s mother chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Yes, it does. You would need a jacket, though. The restaurant might be a bit chilly.” She stood up and went over to Amelia’s closet, picking out a delicate, baby blue cardigan and holding it up next to the dress.

“This would look lovely.” She said to Amelia, before handing her the cardigan.

Amelia grinned, before studying the two outfits. “Mother,” Amelia began, moving her eyes to look at her mother, “Would this be considered a date?”

Amelia’s mother thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. “It could be, if you thought about it that way. It could also just be a meeting between friends, or a reunion between old classmates. It could be seen plenty of ways, honey.”

Amelia couldn’t help but chuckle. “We were never classmates, mother.”

Amelia’s mother agreed with a nod, before walking over to the jewelry box that sat on the vanity. She opened it up, and picked out some delicate teardrop earrings. “It can be anything you want it to be. Arthur probably believes the same. You should just let the night go on, then figure out what it was afterwards.”

Amelia nodded, taking the jewelry from her mother. “That…. Makes sense.” She chuckled, pushing her bangs out of her face. She looked at her mother and smiled. Her mother smiled back.

“Go get ready, honey.” She told her, crossing her arms. “He will be here soon.”

Amelia nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to do her makeup.

* * *

 

The car pulled up the front of the castle soon after. The driver got out and walked over to Arthur’s door, letting him step out. Arthur thanked him kindly, before looking up at the castle. He was going on a date with the Regina. His first date was going to be with a member of the royal family. Was he lucky or what? He smiled on the inside, but kept a straight face. He couldn’t be too obvious. The Regina was a gorgeous woman. He had a small crush on her, but it was most likely because she was royal and rich. He didn’t want a relationship based on that fact alone. But, he still considered this a date.

He walked up the staircase to the main entrance, where he was greeted by one of the maids. The maids welcomed him with opened hearts, before asking him to wait in the foyer. They said Amelia was almost done getting ready. He understood, thanking them before letting them continue their duties. He looked at his watch, and then looked down at his outfit. His mother forced him to wear a full suit. He wasn’t very comfortable. He kept thinking he was overdressed for such a small date. She was just going to return the book, then casually talk over dinner. He didn’t know what they would talk about, but he knew they would probably talk.

He stood and waited for a few moments, before seeing someone beginning to make their way down the stairs. Amelia’s hand glided along the hand rail. It took a moment for Arthur’s feelings to set in.

She was beautiful.

Her white dress fit her body shape perfectly, like curtains on a grand window. Her skin looked flawless, even if she was wearing makeup. Her sky blue eyes sparkled under the chandelier. They stood out with the colors she wore. She looked like a goddess as she walked down the stairs.

Arthur couldn’t help but blush a bit. For the longest time, he thought his mother was the most beautiful person in the entire world. Now, as he stood in front of the Regina, he knew that title was taken by her. It wasn’t just a small crush he had for the princess. It was a big one. One that made him want to kiss her and hold her hand. One that made him unable to stop thinking about her. One that made him want to know her better and understand her and be by her side. He didn’t want to call it love, but he knew it was love.

Amelia finally stood in front of him. He looked her over, noticing she held the book in her hands. His face was bright red, probably. He had to hide it somehow. He tried covering his face with his hand, only making it more obvious he was blushing.

“Arthur?” Amelia asked, “Are you alright? You aren’t sick, are you?”

Arthur’s voice was muffled by his hand, so he just shook his head. She was gorgeous. Too gorgeous. Way out of his league.

“That’s good!” Amelia smiled to him, “I’m very excited to go out with you, tonight!”

Arthur nodded, before taking a deep breath and removing his hand from over his face. She looked like a goddess. She looked like she should belong in a museum. She was a work of art. Arthur was in love with a work of art.

“I-I am too.” He said quietly, placing his hands his sides. What was he doing? He looked like a total idiot!

Amelia watched him carefully. She was probably totally freaked out by him, he thought. She was way out of her league, anyways.

“Then, shall we go?” Amelia pointed to the door, which was open. A driver stood outside, ready to escort them to their meal. Arthur looked over and nodded to her. They walked to the car without another word, then loaded themselves in. The driver started the car. Suddenly, there was no turning back.

The car ride was silent. It wasn’t a far drive to where they were going to eat. But, neither of them knew what to say. Arthur thought he should start the conversation. He went through several starters in his mind, but decided all of them were rubbish. Amelia stared out the window, wondering when either of them were going to have the courage to say something. This whole scenario felt weird, now that she was living it.

Amelia let out a fake cough, hoping to break the silence. Arthur turned to look at her, before letting out a fake cough as well. Amelia grinned, having a feeling he was just trying to make her feel comfortable.

They arrived at the restaurant. People turned to look at the car that pulled up, before hoarding around the door. The Regina was out in public! They wanted to all catch a glimpse of her. She was still royalty, after all.

The driver pushed the crowd back before opening the door to Amelia’s side. He warned her to be careful, and reassured her that if anything happened, he would be right there. Amelia thanked him, and made her way into the crowd.

Arthur got out on the other side of the car. He hadn’t seen the crowd that had gathered outside the car. When he turned to look at the restaurant, he was shocked. Was the Regina really this popular? Arthur panicked for a moment. What if someone in that crowd was going to hurt her? He hurried over to Amelia’s side, standing right behind her. She didn’t seem faltered by the mass of people. She was obviously used to this. She greeted the majority of them, listening to all their gracious words. Arthur didn’t want to say anything, but he stuck to her side.

After a few minutes of meet-and-greet, the two of them made it into the restaurant. Amelia told them who they were, even though it wasn’t needed. A waitress led them to a private room, so they wouldn’t be bothered by the crowd inside the restaurant. Amelia thanked her before going to sit in her chair. Arthur, being the gentleman he is, quickly remembered that you had to pull out a chair for the lady. He hurried to pull out the chair, motioning Amelia to sit down. Amelia chuckled, then sat down.

“Are you alright, Amelia?” He asked as he sat down, “Those people seemed to be all over you.” He took a sip of the water that sat on the table.

“I’m used to it by now.” Amelia began, picking up the menu from off the table. “It comes with the whole princess deal. You have to be prepared for any meeting.” She looked at Arthur, giving him a smile. “Sorry for making you worry. The people here made sure to give us our privacy.”

Arthur nodded, laughing to himself. They got a private room in the back of the restaurant, complete with complimentary champagne and pre-meal bread. It was a small place, serving pasta and pizza, which was popular in Hearts. A lot of good food came from there, and a lot of families brought their good food to other countries. This particular restaurant was one of the first to come to Spades, and remained popular among locals. Amelia had been here before, but for much more formal occasions. Tonight was meant to be a break from it all. It was one of the things she was looking forward to most. Arthur felt the same, even though it was his first time eating there.

“You handled it very well, though.” Arthur commented, picking up the menu.

“It’s no big deal to me, anymore. I kind of zone out while I speak to people, so it’s easier to manage the chaos.” Amelia looked through the menu, quickly deciding on what she wanted. A simple chicken and pesto dish, filled with garlic and penne pasta. It was one her favorite things on the menu here. She sipped her water, and then took a piece of the warm bread that sat on the table.

Arthur followed her lead, letting himself sink into the atmosphere. It was a night to enjoy himself. Still, he felt weird being in a suit.

“Thank you for letting me borrow the book.” Amelia had pulled out the book and set it on the table.

“I hope you enjoyed it. Did you have any trouble reading it?” Arthur popped the champagne and poured some into his glass, then took a sip. It was bitter, but it was still some of the best champagne he had ever had.

“At first I did, but it got easier as I went along.” Amelia told him, “The writer was from Spades, correct?”

“One of the best playwrights that ever walked this earth.” Arthur chuckled, “He wrote 37 plays, plus over a hundred poems. A very successful writer.”

“You seem to know a lot about him, Arthur.” Amelia set down her bread and picked up her water glass.

“I enjoy reading, Amelia. It’s a very good hobby to have.” Arthur set down his glass, leaning back in his chair a bit. “You can learn a lot from books.”

Amelia laughed, before continuing on with the conversation. They talked about a lot of things. Amelia learned that not only did Arthur like to read, but he even wrote in his spare time. He enjoyed writing poetry the most, he said. He even promised to let her read some of his poems sometime. She also learned that Arthur was only a few years older than her! She was very excited about that fact, since she could have someone her age to relate to.  She enjoyed talking with him, even though the meal. It was something she never got to experience before. A night out with a person she now considered a friend.

“If you would like,” Arthur finished off his second glass of champagne, setting the glass down. He seemed a bit buzzed, but he wasn’t drunk, “I could lend you more Shakespeare. I have most of his plays in novel-form, as well as plenty of books with his poetry.”

“I would love to borrow them, when you get the chance. It’s not urgent, though.” Amelia had tasted the champagne, and ended up drinking a glass of it herself. She finished off the glass and set it down, then took a piece of bread and cleaned up the pesto off her plate. It tasted so good. She would have to tell Yao to let her come here more often.

“Which would you like to read? I would recommend A Midsummer’s Night Dream, or, if you want something more tragic, Hamlet is always a good story. His sonnets are also worth reading, if you’re into poetry.”

Amelia chuckled. “You can pick which ones. Just make sure you send them to me.” Amelia finished off the piece of bread, stretching her arms out into the air. If she got more books from Arthur, she could get to see him again. And she really enjoyed talking to him, even if it was just about books.

“That sounds like a good plan, Amelia.” Arthur had gotten used to calling her Amelia instead of calling her any form of royal names. He knew from their last meeting that she didn’t like it when people called her that, so he knew he wouldn’t use it in private. “It’s better for a person who has read them pick out what to read. That’s the case in some things, anyways.”

Amelia grinned, before noticing their waiter walk in and let them know that their ride was waiting outside. The royal family was covering the bill, so they didn’t need to pay or anything. Arthur still gave the waiter a hefty tip, thanking him for the lovely evening.

When they left the restaurant, the streets were a bit emptier. People had gone to their homes for the evening. Only a few drunkards wobbled down the streets at the time. Amelia and Arthur continued to talk all the way back to the castle, where Amelia was going to be dropped off and Arthur was going to continue onto the train station. They had both enjoyed the evening very much. Amelia didn’t really want it to end. But, they both had their own business the next day. He couldn’t spend the night, even if she begged. She was pleased with what she had learned about him, and was excited to see what Arthur would send her.

Arthur got out of the car to say his goodbyes to Amelia. They stood in front of the royal home. The stars were shining, and the moon acted like a spotlight on the two of them.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Arthur.” Amelia smiled, keeping eye contact with him.

The alcohol had started to go to Arthur’s head. He blushed at her smile, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“It wasn’t a big deal, A-Amelia.” He stuttered, unsure if he was supposed to call her the princess while on royal property. He took a deep breath, “I’ll send you those books as soon as possible.”

Amelia nodded, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. “I can’t wait for them. I’ll send you a message when I get them.” She said, before heading towards the castle. “Be careful on your way home, alright?”

Arthur was too caught off guard by the kiss on the cheek. Did she really just do that? He quickly responded with a thank you and good evening, before climbing back into the car. He watched Amelia being escorted back into the large home, and then turned to face the driver. The driver began to head towards the station. Arthur sat there, blushing horribly. She just kissed his cheek. He thought he would never be kissed by a girl. But, he just was. And not just any girl, but the Regina of Spades! Oh, how he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs from the excitement! He just now had to send her those books, and wait for her to read them. Then he could see her again. And they would eat that delicious food again and talk to each other. As friends. As real friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_A man should never neglect his family for business. -Walt Disney_

* * *

 

Arthur sat in his room, looking over the books he had picked out to send to Amelia. He tried to keep the reading easy, even though she read Romeo and Juliet without a problem. He had chosen 3 books; a book filled with Shakespeare’s sonnets, _Mary Poppins_ by P.L. Travers, and _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. He didn’t want to keep filling her with Shakespeare. It would get boring that way.

He sat on his bed, flipping through each book to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything inside of them. He sometimes left pieces of paper, used as bookmarks inside the pages. He sometimes left folded up notes, listing things he needed to remember. He checked through the book of sonnets, pausing every few pages to read one.

As he began to get absorbed in the stories, someone came knocking on his door. He called out to let them know that they could come in. The Kirkland family maid stood in the frame. “Your father would like to see you, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, telling her he would be there momentarily. Once the door shut, he took another glance at the book. His father was rarely home. When he did want to see Arthur, it was usually because he had done something wrong. He was used to his scolding by now, since he didn’t care much for his father. He had been working so much that he had neglected his family for most of his childhood. It wasn’t until recently, when Peter was born 6 year prior, that he began to come home and spend time with them. Alice, his elder sister and next monarch to the Kirkland family, was the only one who actually spent time with him. She attended meeting with him, went to the offices with him, and even traveled with him. Arthur’s mother didn’t mind, since she knew that their father wouldn’t get into trouble if Alice was with him.

He got up off the bed and slipped his feet into his slippers. He was the eldest son, after his 3 older brothers were disowned from the family. They had done some bad things against the family name, so it was only expected that they weren’t allowed to own the family company and have the title of head of the household. They sometimes visited, but only since their mother enjoyed seeing them. Arthur usually stayed out of the way when they came, sticking to staying in his room and reading or some other hobby.

The office wasn’t too far from his bedroom. He walked down the hall to the open office door, pushing it open to reveal his father sitting at his desk. He was going over some paperwork that had covered his desk for weeks. A cup of tea sat on the desk, usually cold due to neglect. Arthur knocked on the door to get his father’s attention. He looked up and set down the papers, standing up to greet his son.

“You called for me, father?” Arthur questioned, closing the door behind him. His father walked out from behind the desk, coming up to Arthur and looking him over. “Is something wrong?”

Arthur’s father, James, walked up to him and looked his son over. “I wanted to ask you a question, Arthur. Please, sit down.”

Arthur knew how his family worked, so he did as he was told and sat down. His father returned to his seat and picked up some more paperwork. He was always working, which was why Arthur wasn’t very fond of him. James picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers. They were both silent for a moment. Arthur wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was sure of it.

After a few minutes, James set down the pen and looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. “Arthur,” he began, “You went on a date with Miss Jones, correct?”

Arthur froze up, a bit taken back by what he had asked. “Y-Yes, sir.” He quickly answered, not wanting to make this go on forever. Arthur’s father usually kept out his personal life. Why the sudden change?

“Will you be seeing her any time soon?” He asked his next question, turning to face Arthur and staring at him.

Arthur nodded. “I’m going to be sending her some books—“

Arthur’s father stopped him by pulling out some papers, handing them to his son. The top read “Kirkland Company Expansion Project”, followed by a plethora of proposals and resolutions. “I need you to do me a favor. Our family’s company is trying to expand into the land to our East, where the mountains are less inhabited. However, we’re having some trouble getting this through with the Queen, who won’t let us even step foot onto that land. This is causing some problems with our business, and the investors who put money into this project are beginning to lose faith.”

Arthur looked over the paperwork, reading each sentence carefully. To the east of Boreas was a place no one traveled to unless they needed to. The mountains were dangerous and deadly. People believed that was where the wizards lived. These wizards hated outside intrusions, and would gladly kill people to keep their peace. His father wanted to expand the company warehouses, factories, and almost the entire company to the mountains in order to improve business.

“You want to force people from their homes,” Arthur said under his breath, before letting his father continue.

“I would like you to convince Miss Jones in agreeing with my side of this endeavor. If we had the Regina on our side, then it would be much easier to have the Queen say yes.”

Arthur flipped through the paperwork more, studying the maps and project plans. This wouldn’t be good at all. The dark wizards of the mountains would not enjoy this sudden intrusion. Even the common person knew not to enter their territory, or they would be risking their life. Even if he didn’t like the man very much, he wouldn’t want to see his father killed.

“And if I don’t?” Arthur asked, wanting to know the consequences.

“Then our family’s company would probably lose a lot of money, which will make your life a living hell, Arthur.” His father stated it clearly, opening a drawer and pulling out a cigar.

“Alright.” Arthur couldn’t care less what happened to this damn company. It wasn’t his problem. “Aren’t you friends with the King, father? Can’t you just ask him?”

“He’s always busy, Arthur.” His father lit the cigar, sticking it in his mouth and smoking it. “You have a direct connection to the royal family. If I wait until the king has an opening, it will be too late. Now, stop asking questions and do as you’re told. You’re dismissed.”

Arthur stood up from his chair and left the office, trying to hide his anger. He was just becoming friends with her, and now he had to force this onto her. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want politics in this relationship. This wasn’t a matter of his father. His father was obviously using him to get what he wanted. To think that a father would use his son for his own advantage! He walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He threw the papers on the desk as hard as he could, before making his way to his favorite chair and sitting down.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t make Amelia go against her mother over something that could cause a civil war. Arthur’s father was trying to do something terrible. He looked over at the books on the bed. That was the relationship him and Amelia held. They read books and talked over delicious pasta and bread. They didn’t sit at a meeting table and argue over politics and ideals. Arthur didn’t ever want to see Amelia being pushed around.

But, he knew his father would be more than angry at him if he didn’t oblige. Arthur would be thrown onto the streets, most likely. He would be separated from the life he loved, the books he cherished, and the family he cared for. He knew he wouldn’t be anything else in his life except his father and his sister’s lackey. He was their business tool. He would never have another job other than that. He was raised to know that. He put his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. He couldn’t decide what was more important. His first real friend, Amelia, or his father, a person who he didn’t care much for, but gave him a home and a secure future.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, moving his hand through his hair. There was the possibility that, even if he did persuade Amelia, that the Queen would still say no. It wasn’t Amelia’s choice. He remembered the story he was told when he was young. The story of the princess and the Northern Wizard. The royal family wouldn’t do anything to harm these wizards. He had nothing to worry about. His father was going to lose this battle. History was on their side.

He stood up from his chair, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Nothing would happen. He smiled to himself, before hearing another knock on his door. He walked over and opened it, frowning at what stood there.

His elder sister, Alice, stood at the door, looking up at him. She was always short. Arthur couldn’t believe she was actually home. She usually had work and spent the nights in hotel rooms. Or, in Arthur’s mind, she spent the night with a man she met on the street, in bed. In other words, he knew Alice wasn’t a virgin.

“Father spoke with you, correct?” Alice asked him, coming in his room without permission. Arthur sighed, knowing she was going to try and talk to him. Why couldn’t he just be left alone?

He closed the door and nodded. “Yes, he did.”

“Well?” Alice looked at him with a stern look.

“Well, what?” Arthur copied her look, including the crossed arms.

“Are you going to do it?” Alice popped her hip, her face going to a more serious shape.

“I’m not sure.” Arthur stated, looking over to the papers on his desk. “He obviously doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“He hasn’t even thought about the people there. Going and making plans without even seeing what people want. Pathetic.” Alice said to herself, before looking at Arthur. “How are you doing?”

“What do you mean by that?” Arthur scoffed, though he knew she was trying to be nice.

“You know what I mean. Aren’t you good friends with the folks in the mountains?” Alice smirked.

“Not right now, Alice.” Arthur looked at her with an upset look. “We don’t need to talk about that.”

Alice sighed. “Arthur, you know those people are important to you. Father is just being ignorant.”

“I said,” Arthur stood proud and tall, trying to intimidate the other, “Now right now, Alice.”

Alice huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m trying to help you, Arthur.”

“And I’m trying to tell you that I don’t need your help.” Arthur sat on his bed, crossing his legs. “I’m not 5 years old anymore, Alice. I can make my own decisions.”

Alice stood there, crossing her arms and staring at him. “Fine. But, when you mess up, don’t come crying to me for help.” She stated clearly, before turning around and leaving the room.

The room fell quiet again. Rain splashed onto the window, creating a steady beat. Arthur fell onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He lifted his fingers, taking a deep breath. He flexed his fingers, allowing some sparkling dust to appear in the air. Arthur was gifted with the power of illusionary magic. He didn’t talk about it with people, but had learned the basics in his private time. He loved it. He always said when he was little that he would become a great and powerful wizard, and he would be the one to save the ill princess.

He let his fingers rest on the bed, turning his head to look out the window. It was really raining outside. It was unusual for summer in Boreas. He sat up after a deep breath and looked back at the books. He needed to send these to Amelia. He would worry about everything else later.


	7. Chapter 7

_There are times when fear is good. It must keep its watchful place at the heart's controls. -Aeschylus  
_

* * *

 

The rain hadn’t stopped pouring for almost a week. The skies seemed to be stained with a dark grey color, covered in dark clouds. The news said it was going to stop by the end of the week, but no one could be sure.

Amelia sat in one of the sitting rooms, flipping through some documents that needed to be checked over. Rain drops slammed against the window. They echoed in and filled the room, creating a relaxed atmosphere. Accompanied with the peaceful silence that came with no one else in the room, it let Amelia focus very carefully.

She hadn’t thought about Arthur much recently. As a diplomat, she had to keep most of her focus on her work. Things were heating up in Clubs. The revolting group was becoming stronger; with words of them attack the capitols there soon. The Clubs government was sure that they could stop them, and let the other kingdoms know to not worry about them. Amelia still watched the restlessness, though. She felt like she needed to.

There was also word of some corruption going on in Boreas with some companies up there. The Northern Wizards had sent the palace letters, telling them of the unsettling developments there. People were beginning to try and take their holy grounds, and use them for impure purposes. They asked for the royal family’s help. Amelia’s mother was very keen on helping them, though her father was against the idea. Amelia didn’t ask them why, since it was their choice on what they needed to do.

The only time she thought about him was he sent her a message, stating that the package of books was on its way. He didn’t tell her what was inside of it, though. She could only think it was to keep it a surprise. Amelia usually didn’t enjoy surprises, but this one was okay. She was excited to read what he liked, so they could talk more. Arthur was a very nice man. He listened to her, and she listened to him. He supported her, and she supported him. They were good friends. Amelia enjoyed having a friend.

She continued to read through the documents, beginning to lose her focus. She hadn’t been able to go outside for a few days, with all the rain. It was getting stuffy inside her home. She often lost track of what she was doing when she felt crammed in somewhere. The documents were also pretty boring. They were just pages of data from the lumber industry. They outlined the profits, losses, supply, demand, and other important parts of the industry. She was supposed to keep track of this kind of stuff, though it wasn’t her favorite. You couldn’t argue about data.

Her attention was fully lost when a knock came on the door. She turned around, staring at Alfred. He was at the door, holding a rain covered box. Could those be…?

Alfred grinned. “Delivery for Ms. Jones.” He laughed, coming in and handing her the box. “It’s from a certain A. Kirkland. Who might that be?”

Amelia smiled and took the box, “It’s none of your business, Al. Just my friend.”

“Your friend, huh?” Alfred sat down next to her, pulling out his phone and checking the time. “Surprised you have a friend, Meels.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Amelia questioned, pushing her hair out of her face. She began to pick at the tape, using her fingernail to rip the tape.

“You just don’t have the chance to make friends a lot. It’s cool.” Alfred, closing his phone, relaxed on the couch and let out a breath.

Amelia began to open the box, smiling at the contents. The package, coming from Arthur, was filled with books and, what looked like, a folder. “You get to go out more. You ought to have some friends, Al.”

Alfred shifted his eyes to focus on Amelia, adjusting his glasses. “Not really. People don’t really wanna be my friend, since I’m from the royal family and all. Plus, I’m too worried about you to go out by myself.”

“Thanks, Al.” Amelia said, closing the box. She would check out the contents later, when Alfred wasn’t around. It was her personal life, after all.

Alfred closed his eyes, stretching his neck and resting his head on the back of the couch. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Alfred stood up and stretched. “Well, I’ll leave you to your business, girly.” He ruffled Amelia’s hair after his put his arms back down, “Don’t get too stressed, ‘kay?”

Amelia nodded and set the papers she held on the couch. “Same for you, Al. See you at dinner.”

Alfred grinned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Amelia waited for the click, and then reached for the box next to her. She lifted the flaps, pulling out the first book. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. It looked interesting. She flipped it over, hoping there was some type of description on the back. From the summary, it seemed like a classic. She couldn’t wait to read it. The next book was _Mary Poppins_ by P.L. Travers. Wasn’t that a movie? She chuckled, reading the back of that one too. She set it to the side, pulling out the final book. It was filled with Shakespeare’s sonnets and poems. Arthur had told her these were fantastic. She set it down, making sure there wasn’t anything else in the box.

She peeked in, seeing the thick folder resting at the bottom. What was this? Amelia picked it up, reading the note on the front.

_Dear Ms. Jones,_

_Please take some time to read through this before we meet. I want to talk about it with you as well._

_-A.K._

Amelia was confused. What could be in here? She pulled out the papers, reading the top. The document was titled _Kirkland Company Expansion Project_. Why would Arthur give her these? She wasn’t sure what this was. Maybe it fell in with everything when he closed the box. Though, Arthur did ask her to read it. It surely wasn’t any type of classic literature, though.

She studied the pages. They wanted to expand into the Northern Mountains, a dangerous land that the royal family rarely traveled to. It was an underdeveloped area, but inhabited with the most powerful wizards in the world. Though, that is what some people believed. Amelia’s family surely liked those wizards, though. She couldn’t understand why Arthur wanted her to read this. She was there when her mother made a decision about this matter. To keep peace and stray away from a civil war, she wouldn’t allow the Kirkland Company to expand into the Northern Mountains. Why was Arthur trying to push this…?

The next thing that came to Amelia’s mind scared her. What if Arthur was just using her? What if the books meant nothing? What if those laughs and jokes over pasta was just a show? What if those moments in the corridor were only meant for evil? Was her first friend a fake?

She threw the file on the coffee table, lying down and staring at the books. Why did she let him in…? She knew this feeling all too well. She made a friend and gave them her everything. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they vanish. They never speak to her again. Their reasoning was up to Amelia’s thoughts. Maybe they were intimidated. Maybe they wanted political standing. Maybe their family put them up to it. People didn’t think about her feelings in this.

Alfred’s word suddenly came to mind. _Surprised you have a friend, Meels._ Was this really something to be surprised about? How many people appeared friendly and kind, only to turn out to be a fraud? She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn’t handle heartbreak again. She let Arthur have a window in her wall, and he was about to close the curtains. She lied on that sofa for a long time, curled up against a pillow and crying.

* * *

 

“Amelia?” Arthur stabbed his salad with his fork. She had been acting off tonight. “Are you feeling alright?”

Amelia looked back at him, remembering her feelings from a few days earlier. Arthur hadn’t brought up the project, and she didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. She had only picked at her salad. She felt strange around him. Her heart ached, feeling like a brick in her chest. Her lips felt heavy, like she couldn’t smile. She shook her head, before going back to picking at the vibrant cherry tomato that contrasted against the green salad. “I’m fine.”

Arthur took the bite of his salad, then set down his fork. He finished chewing before speaking. “Did you enjoy the books? Sonnet 108 is one of my favorites.”

Amelia nodded. “Yeah,” She lied quietly, “They were good.” She hadn’t even read any of the books.

Arthur picked up his napkin and dabbed his lips. Amelia watched him while her stomach churned. She couldn’t go on like this. He was using her. That’s all people wanted. They only wanted her title. No one was there to listen to her truthfully. She had no one. Her walls were thick and strong. She couldn’t let anyone in. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone forever. She wanted to be isolated from everyone, so she wouldn’t have to feel this again. She wanted to never trust anyone ever again.

Arthur looked up, his face going pale. He set down his napkin, quickly going up and going to Amelia’s side. She was crying. Her tears sparkled under the lights, like the rain that had been falling without fail.

“Amelia,” He said quietly, bending down to be at her level, “What’s wrong?”

Amelia just wanted to run. Why was he doing this? He shouldn’t be caring. He shouldn’t be so friendly. He only wanted her for that project. He didn’t want to be her friend. He would leave her, just like the rest of them. She set down her fork and wiped at her eyes, feeling the tears fall harder. She couldn’t let him in anymore.

“Amelia?” Arthur continued to speak. “Amelia, are you alright? Why are you crying?”

Amelia was shaking by this point. She took deep breaths, knowing they would do no good. Her walls were being attacked by the strongest force possible. She wanted to leave and never say anything again. But he continued to ask that question.

“Amelia?!” His voice was getting more panicked, “Amelia, please tell me what’s wrong!”

“No more…” She said quietly, covering her ears, her hand shaking. “Please… No more…”

“No more what?” Arthur reached for her hand, but pulled it back. “Amelia, what’s wrong?”

Amelia’s voice became quieter and more shaken. “Why, Arthur?”

“Why what?” Arthur put his hand on her thigh. Amelia yanked her thigh back, so he would remove his hand.

“Why… are you doing this…?” She said quietly, her voice breaking under pressure.

“Why am I doing what, Amelia?”

“Why… are you using me?” He voice cracked.

“…. What?” Arthur noticed a waiter walk in, using his eyes to tell him it was not a good time. “I’m using you?”

Amelia’s tears fell harder. Why did he sound so confused?

“Amelia, I’m— Amelia, that’s my father’s doing.” He took a deep breath, “He told me to. He won’t stop at anything to make the queen accept it.” He took his finger, reaching under Amelia’s arms and wiped away her tear. “Trust me, please.”

“Why should I trust you?!” Amelia spoke loudly, swatting his hand away and trying to stand up. She just wanted to go. Her body ached.

“Because, Amelia.” Arthur began, “Because I want to be your friend.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” She sobbed, wiping at her eyes again.

“A gentleman would never lie, Amelia. Besides—“

“A gentleman wouldn’t do that kind of thing!” She said even louder, almost screaming.

“Amelia—“

“I’ve been through this, Arthur!” Amelia blurted out, “I can’t handle it again. I really can’t…”

“Amelia, I’m not going to leave you! Please, listen to me!”

Amelia threw her hands up in the air, covering her eyes. She wanted to die. He was lying. She was right. He was lying.

“Amelia!” Arthur shouted, louder than she had before. He knew what to do, “Please, look at me.”

Amelia lifted her head for a moment, as she was told. Arthur’s hand was out. His hand was surrounded by gold sparkles, falling and disappearing like snow.

“This is my secret, Amelia.” He told her, taking a deep breath, “I’m an illusionary magician. I’ve been one since I was born. I have gotten to know the men in those mountains that my father wants to take as his own. Those mountains are more of a home to me than my own. I’ve worked hard to earn their trust.” He stopped the glow, before using his thumb to wipe away Amelia’s tears.

“You’re the first person, outside of my family, that I have told my secret to, Amelia. I don’t want my father to take away my home. I’m on your side with this, Amelia. I’m always going to be on your side.”

Amelia’s stomach churned even more. She couldn’t fight him. Her walls were crumbling. His drill was far into it. He was breaking through.

“Amelia, please understand. I’m not going to ever leave you. Now please, won’t you quit making that horrible face? Your smile suits you better.”

Amelia’s heart ached. She didn’t know what to do. She was afraid to let him in. But, he sounded so sincere. He sounded as if he cared. Her heart wanted to let him in, but keep him out.

“I wanna go home…” She said quietly, her hands still shaking.

“That’s fine. I’ll take you all the way there.” Arthur gave her a reassuring smile. At that moment, Amelia knew he had won. Her heart was heavy. She took his hand, wiping away her eyes and smiling. For the first time, she felt somewhat happy. She knew her feelings.

Amelia had fallen for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue posting this story onto this website. Please bare with me as I make the changes.
> 
> A few notes on this chapter:  
> \- During Amelia's childhood, friendship and trust was not something that was easy. She was constantly left and betrayed by others. Therefore, she never really broke out of the shell of herself. She taught herself that no one was to be trusted and that she should not allow anyone to come into her life. She has irrational fears of being left alone because of childhood problems. It might seem out of character to some, but for my adaptation, she is very much in character.
> 
> -Arthur's "magic" is purely an illusion. He cannot do anything powerful with it. It is like some sort of magic trick with cards. You are taught how to do it but there is so talent involved.
> 
> -While writing this, I kind of imagined it like a dramatic anime scene. So don't judge me, okay?


	8. Chapter 8

_Love is suffering. One side always loves more. -Catherine Deneuve_

* * *

 

As time went on, Amelia and Arthur spent more and more time together. He would visit her home and spend the afternoons discussing books, watching videos on the internet, and talking over tea and coffee. He would enjoy dinner with Amelia’s family, laughing along like he was a part of their clan. Amelia enjoyed every minute of him being there. She finally wasn’t alone in such a big world. She could share every thought and worry she had with him. However, she worried that Arthur got annoyed with all her problems. She didn’t want to ask him about that, though.

Arthur mostly enjoyed being away from his dysfunctional family. He liked the serenity of the castle, where he could find a room and be by himself for a while. He enjoyed talking to Amelia about everything, from politics to the book they were both reading. They still went out to dinner together, always smiling.

Soon enough, the leaves were falling from the trees. The air was getting colder and crisper. People began to pull out scarves and gloves, cuddling close to their loved ones for warmth. Hot cider was being sold from carts on the streets of the capitol. The landscape was painted with vibrant hues of orange, red, and yellow. The summer clothes were being replaced with thick sweaters and warm jackets.

Amelia hadn't even realized the seasons had changed so quickly. She had to close her balcony door so the warm air wouldn’t escape. Fireplaces around the castle began to be lit. Hot chocolate and warm cider quickly replaced the cold beverages being served. She loved this weather, especially since she began to have a friend to spend it with.

She and Arthur enjoyed walking through the city on these kinds of days. They would stop by the bookstore and buy some books, then stop at a cider cart and both get a warm cinnamon apple cider and a small pastry. They would sit on a bench in the park and talk even more. Sometimes they would sit there and watch the world go by. People watched them from a distance, but kindly left the two of them to their business. People could tell one thing, though. The two of them were definitely in love.

Amelia loved Arthur. She loved him in the way that she trusted him. She wanted to spend time with him, and watch him smile. She loved seeing his face and being near him. He cheered her up. He was the one person who actually treated her like a person instead of an object. He would listen to her through all her problems. She didn’t mind listening to him at all. He always spoke with a proper attitude. His demeanor was gentlemanly and proud. She felt like Arthur was her ultimate shield. She didn’t love him romantically or platonically. She loved him no matter what. He was he true friend, no matter what would happen.

There were times when Arthur tried to hold her hand. Amelia noticed this by their third or fourth walk out. They would sit on the bench and watch the children play, sitting in peace and quiet. Amelia would have her hand on the bench, lost in her own world. Arthur would do the same. Sometimes, he would sneak his hand out from his pocket and attempt to place it on hers. For a while, Amelia assumed it was because he had naturally cold hands. However, Arthur blushed while he did it. It wasn’t a subtle blush. His face usually was bright red. Amelia didn’t want to push things between them, since they were just becoming good friends. She couldn’t help but think about a romance between them.

Arthur had returned her to the royal home, saying goodbye and taking his leave. Amelia was heading back inside, opening the door before being bombarded by Yao and his underlings.

“Amelia, you’re needed in the conference room.” Yao said, out of breath. Amelia nodded and followed Yao. He stepped out of her way. Amelia could only hear yelling behind the door.

“We’re about to be attacked!” A voice shouted, obviously upset about something. The other voice groaned.

“We’re trying to avoid war!” The other shouted even louder. Amelia opened the door, seeing her mother and Francis about to duke it out.

“Excuse me?” Amelia stepped in, closing the door behind her. They both looked at her, then back to one another.

“We’re allies! We need your support!” Francis continued to shout.

“We give you our support! But you’re getting yourself involved in something you shouldn’t be in, Francis! What’s going on in clubs is none of your business!” Her mother retaliated, slamming her hand on the table.

“Then why aren’t you helping us now?!” Francis sounded angry.

“You got yourself into this mess! We’re not going to start a world war just because you made a careless mistake!”

“Um, what’s going on?” Amelia stepped in. They both stopped yelling, before Amelia’s mother began to explain.

“The rebels in Clubs have attacked the capitol. From what I understand, Diamonds has been giving the rebels in Clubs their support. Now, the government of Clubs is thinking of going after Diamonds.”

“We didn’t know that weapons were being sent to them! It was done behind our back!” Francis shouted, rubbing his temple. “C _her Dieu_...”

Amelia raised her hand, poking her head in. “Just a thought. Shouldn't you have tabs on your military and keep your weapons and other supplies under constant watch? People are always after that stuff.”

Francis glared at her, almost letting out a groan. Amelia kind of got scared. He looked so strange. Usually he was so suave, but here, he seemed so defeated.

“This isn’t getting anywhere.” Amelia’s mother crossed her arms. “My final answer is no, Francis. Please tell your father that I’ve made my decision, and nothing can make me change it.” After speaking, she had Yao escort her out of the room. The two of them watched her leave without saying a word. Amelia waited a moment before taking a seat. Francis, obviously frustrated, let out a sigh and put his elbow on the table. He rested his head in his palm, beginning to take deep breaths. Amelia sat there, unsure of what to do. They sat in silence for a moment.

“ _Amélie_.” Francis said after a moment, glancing at Amelia from the corner of his eye. “Have you fallen in love?”

Amelia didn’t know how to respond. “Where did that come from?”

Francis twirled his long hair between his fingers. “You seem more alive since we last met. There is more pep in your step.”

“Really?” Amelia felt awkward at this point. She did _like_ Arthur, but she was sure that it was just a bond of friendship.

Francis turned to look out the large glass windows that filled the far wall. “Love can do many things to a woman, _Amélie_. Any proper man can pick up on the cues.” He chuckled, turning his head to look at her. “Who is he?”

“Ah—“ Amelia scratched at her head. He seemed so far away, even though the table was so short. “It’s just a friend.”

Francis chuckled, closing his eyes and moving back to his stare out the window. “Don’t get too caught up in love, _mon chérie_.” He stood up and walked next to the window, the sun shining against his white suit. “Love can do both good and bad. It is there when you need it, and there when you don’t. Don’t begin to trust it. It will only cause pain.”

Amelia watched Francis, starting to notice something. His once bright, cheery skin had turned to almost a ghostly pale white. His posture was hunched over. He looked ill and weak. She could only imagine what was going on with him. He must be tired.

“Francis, would you like some tea?” Maybe Amelia could learn something from Francis. He seemed in need of help, even if he was kind of an asshole, “Or… some wine?”

Francis looked over at her. “Some wine would be lovely. Red, please.”

Amelia nodded, stepping outside the door and catching a maid. She came back in, Francis still standing by the window.

“I’m such a fool, _Amélie_.” He said quietly, “I made the worst possible mistake.”

“If you want to talk about it…” Amelia offered, sitting in a chair nearby him.

“Every time I see her… I can’t even imagine her suffering.” Francis said quietly, leaning against the window. “How much pain she goes through, and being alone through all of it… It’s unfair.”

Francis sat down, looking at Amelia. His eyes were filled with desperation.

“I’m in love with my queen, _Amélie_.” He told her, “She’s so small and innocent. I want to hold her and protect her. I want to show her how wonderful being a royal is.”

Amelia frowned. In Diamonds, it wasn’t acceptable for a king and queen to be in love. The queen was only needed for producing an heir. She was not supposed to be treated like a royal. She wasn’t allowed outside the castle grounds. The king held all the power and made all the decisions. The king and queen were not allowed to be together, under and circumstance. It had been that way since the kingdom had been founded.

Francis ran his hand through his hair. “When I see her… She always looks so weak and pale. She must be lonely. I want to make her happy.”

Amelia listened, before speaking. “Francis…” She took a deep breath, before placing her hand on his shoulder. “That must be hard.”

Francis nodded, rubbing his temple. “The reason why those government officials didn’t get caught was because I wasn’t paying attention. _Je suis un crétin_ …”

Amelia sat there, unsure of what to tell him. She didn’t have any right to dig into his personal life. Why was he telling her this, anyways? She continued to rub his shoulder in circles. A maid came into the room, placing the bottle of wine and the glass on the table next to him. Francis lifted his head and poured himself a glass, taking a deep breath and having a sip.

“ _Que vais-je faire?_ ” He said to himself, turning his head to stare out of the window. He seemed so distant. He wasn’t anything like the Francis from her coronation. Something must have happened to him. However, Amelia didn’t want to ask. It was his personal life, after all.

Francis set down the glass after a few minutes, and then stood up. “I guess I should get going. Thank you for the hospitality, _Amélie_.” He gave Amelia a pained smile, before gathering his belongings and leaving, not saying a word.

Amelia sat there for a while longer, before leaving herself. It didn’t seem like she had any more duties today. She could probably go and relax. She left the meeting room and headed down the hall, saying hello to everyone she passed. Each person said hello back, some asking her how she was doing today. She told them she was doing well as usual, and then she pranced off to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background information for the Kingdom of Diamonds is on the Tumblr page for this story!


	9. Chapter 9

_You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love. -Henry Drummond_

* * *

 They walked together down the snowy sidewalk, huddled together to keep warm. The driver had dropped them off far enough to make sure they would be safe walking. The air was brisk and cold. A slight breeze flew in from the ocean shore not too far away. Hardly anyone was outside, except for the handful of shop owners, trying to sell the last little bit before the holiday ended.

Arthur kept Amelia close, just in case someone saw her and tried to attack her. She was wearing a hat, so she was hard to detect. But, one could never be too sure. He had his hand shoved in his pocket, where he fiddled with the pieces of paper that were tucked away. Amelia had brought along a bag, but wouldn’t tell him what was inside of it.

They didn’t speak to each other as they walked. Arthur could only think Amelia was cold. The forecast said it was supposed to snow. But, those weathermen are usually wrong.

They approached the plaza, which was just as empty. No one was around, except for the few homeless men that slept on the benches. The Christmas Eve festivities were done in the morning in Spades, so that the children could enjoy them and families had the evening to spend together. Patches of snow covered the plaza. Cracks were filled with tiny puddles of slushy snow. The streetlamps were wrapped up in lights and ribbons, illuminating the plaza even more. Garland hung from the taller poles surrounding the plaza, creating a clear circle.

In the center was the magnificent Christmas tree. It stood high, covered in sparkling lights and garland. Ornaments hung from every branch, which were made by the children in schools all around the country. A giant star stood at the top, twinkling above the dazzling lights. It was the centerpiece to a whole town adorned by Christmas spirit. Carolers could always be found singing by its base. Children always tried to grab and reach the ornaments, hoping to take one home. They never could, though.

The two walked up to the tree and stood in front of it, studying its beauty. Arthur glanced at Amelia. Her eyes were sparkling. She stood in awe of the tree, almost as if she had never seen it. Arthur smiled, keeping that face in his mind. It would be special. He turned back to the tree. He was so nervous. He had never confessed to anyone before. There hasn’t been anyone worthy of that in his life thus far. What if messed up? He had everything written down and memorized. He just had to deliver it correctly. One wrong move and it would all be over. His hands began to shake and his knees began to tremble. He couldn’t do this. He was way too scared.

His thoughts were cut off by a sneeze, coming from Amelia. She must be cold. Arthur took a deep breath. “Are you alright Amelia? You’re not cold, are you?”

“I’m fine!” Amelia turned to him and gave him a thumbs up, before turning back to look at the tree. She really liked this tree, though they were everywhere in her house. This was the time of year people were allowed to tour the castle if they wished. They had to keep the castle looking festive for all the guests.

Arthur took a deep breath, reaching out his arms to wrap it around her waist. She looked cold. But he wasn’t sure. He was probably going to mess this up. He let out his breath, before pulling away. He didn’t want to rush this, even though he was pretty cold himself.

“It’s so pretty…” Amelia said quietly, her eyes wide. She attempted to reach out for the branches, but couldn’t reach. Arthur chuckled.

“You’re too short, Amelia.” Arthur joked while watching her.

“I’m not short!” Amelia rebuttled, pushing her lips out, “You try and reach it, Mister Tall Guy!”

Arthur laughed to himself, before going over to Amelia and reaching for himself. Of course, he couldn’t reach. Amelia laughed and pointed, teasing him a bit.

“See? You can’t even reach, shortie!” She laughed, adjusting the bag in her hands.

“No one could reach these branches, Amelia. They’re too high up.” Arthur relaxed, sticking his hand back in his pocket.

“How tall do you think this tree is?” Amelia asked him, staring back up at it.

“If anyone should know, it should be you, Amelia.” Arthur told her, stepping closer to her to get a good view.

Amelia frowned. “It’s not my job to keep track of the Christmas tree heights! Why would anyone need that job?”

“So they can answer questions that people like you ask.” Arthur joked, finding himself at ease. He was relaxing, even with the slight bit of alcohol he had drank earlier.

Amelia chuckled. “I don’t think anyone has asked me that.” She said to herself, before looking down at the bag.

“Oh, Arthur!” She smiled, lifting up the bag, “Here! Merry Christmas!”

Arthur pulled his hand out of his pocket and took the bag. It smelled amazing. What was inside? He peeked into a corner of the bag, finding several bag of freshly baked cookies wrapped up and tied with ribbon.

“Amelia…” He smiled. She probably had someone bake these cookies for him.

“I had the chef help me make ‘em! They took like… 6 hours!” She explained, “Each bag is a different flavor! I made some cinnamon ones and some chocolate chip cookies, since those are my favorite. We also made some tarts, and some small brownies!” She pointed to each package inside the bag with a huge grin.

Arthur didn’t know what to say. She put so much time into his present. She made each of these cookies herself. Did he really mean that much to her?

Arthur took a deep breath. He knew it was now or never. He coughed. “I guess it’s time for my present now.” He set down the cookies on the ground, keeping them close to his feet. Amelia watched him as he pulled out a half sheet of paper, opening it up and clearing his throat.

_By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;_   
_He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes._   
_I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far_   
_As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,_   
_I would adventure for such merchandise._

Arthur recited the words without a single mistake. His hands were shaking. He had gotten himself into this. Now he needed to finish what he started.

“Amelia,” He stepped closer to her, taking her hands, “My present isn’t something of material. My present comes from somewhere else. Somewhere very few men even go to venture. My present comes from the inside of my heart. It is most likely a gift you won’t accept, but I am going to give it to you anyways.”

Amelia’s face went red as he spoke. Arthur continued on.

“This might sound like something out of a cliché romantic story, but it is how I feel for you, my dear Amelia. From the moment we met, I knew how I felt. You sparkled under those lights and shot your way into my heart. We shared out secrets and our worries with one another, trusting the other to keep them. We shared smiles and tears, laughs and pains.”

“Amelia, I love you. I love you so very dearly. You have brought a certain light into my life. A light that is irreplaceable. You have given me so much happiness. I only want to give you as much as you have given me, and even more. I understand if you don’t share my feeling, Amelia. However, I hope it will not ruin the relationship we have grown to create.”

Arthur stopped, spotting that Amelia was crying to herself. Was she upset? She took a deep breath, before chuckling.

“You’re not saying that just because you had half a bottle of wine, right?” She joked, squeezing his hands.

“Of course not!” Arthur blushed, turning his face away. “I am most definitely not like that!”

Amelia laughed, before cupping his cheeks. Arthur’s face turned to face hers. Amelia pulled their faces together, until their lips met. Arthur froze for a moment, before relaxing himself and kissing her back. Her lips were so gentle and soft. He didn’t push it any, since he wasn’t sure what she was going to say. Amelia pulled away after a few minutes, before taking a breath and returning to kissing him. She pulled away again.

“Did you quote Romeo and Juliet, Arthur?” She laughed to herself, “You must love that story so much.”

“Amelia—“ Arthur was cut off by Amelia, who placed her finger over his mouth.

“Of course I’m going to accept your feelings,” She began, removing her finger from his lips, “Because I feel the same.”

Arthur’s tense muscles quickly relaxed as she said the words. She… loved him. She wanted to love him. She didn’t say no. He wasn’t rejected. He could scream out of happiness right now. But, he knew it would be inappropriate. He just waited for Amelia to take the lead.

Amelia took her fingers and intertwined them with him, pulling him towards her lips again. Their lips touched as the snow began to fall. The snowflakes rested on their warm coats as the two of them embraced under the sparkling Christmas tree. Their lips mingled for a long time. For them, time had almost stopped. They were getting so caught up in the moment. Amelia removed her hands from him, moving them to play with the hair sticking out of his cap. Arthur wrapped his hands around Amelia’s waist, pulling her even closer. This felt so good to him. His first confession was a success. He didn’t want the night to end, not matter what was going to happen.

Amelia removed her lips from his after a few more minutes, smiling. “This kind of makes us like Romeo and Juliet, right?” She asked, pushing some hair out of his face.

“Except our romance didn’t cause 3 people to die. Also, our families don’t hate each other.” Arthur told her, keeping his hands wrapped around her waist.

“But, we love each other as much as Romeo and Juliet loved each other. It’s like…” Amelia paused, trying to figure out what to say.

“Like love at first sight.” Arthur finished her sentence, kissing her forehead. “Yes, that is exactly it.”

Amelia smiled, keeping herself close to Arthur. His body was so warm and inviting. He was like a heater. She could snuggle up with him forever.

Arthur kept his lips on the top of her head, taking in the moment. He closed his eyes, holding the other close. “We should probably head back…” Arthur said after a few seconds, letting Amelia go and taking her hand.

“Don’t forget your cookies!” Amelia almost shouted, bending down and picking them up, “I made them especially for you! No one else!”

“Alright, alright.” Arthur chuckled, leading Amelia out of the plaza. “How are we going to tell our parents?”

“We’ll figure out something.” Amelia joked, hurrying and standing next to him as they walked. “They won’t be mad, will they?”

“I highly doubt it.” Arthur told her as they walked to the car. “They would probably support us.”

“True.” Amelia finally said, before going quiet. She just wanted to be near him. Nothing else really mattered at the moment.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 “ _Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own... Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy.” -Robert A. Heinlein_

* * *

Since Amelia and Arthur had become a couple, the two of them had tried to spend more time together. They often messaged each other throughout the week. They were both so busy, so taking time out of the week to visit one another proved difficult. On the weekends, however, they were both readily available. Usually, they would go out to dinner, then go back to the royal household and watch a movie while cuddling. These movie nights had become a habit for the two of them. They were rarely cancelled or interrupted. Amelia surely enjoyed them, since they were a break from all the work she had to do herself during the week. Arthur enjoyed them as well, since he got to be with Amelia and away from his family. It was truly an escape.

Tonight was one of those nights. They had gone to a local restaurant, specializing in seafood. Amelia really didn’t like seafood, but loved the cheesy biscuits they also had. They talked about the possibilities of seafood coming to life one day to overtake mankind and enslave them in eternal seafood doom, politics, and each other. It was a normal night for them.

They had returned to the royal estate and put in a movie. Amelia had read good reviews about it. But, it wasn’t very good. Proven by the fact Amelia had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Arthur didn’t want to wake her up. She slept so peacefully. She must have been working so hard. Arthur loved her sleeping face.

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying his best not to wake her. He wasn’t enjoying the movie much either. It was a very stale comedy that seemed to drag on. To be honest, he didn’t even have interest in most of the movies Amelia enjoyed. She liked comedy movies, while he enjoyed period dramas. He was willing to watch a dry attempt at humor to please Amelia, though.

Amelia didn’t stir. She was out like a light. She breathed softly and steadily. Arthur had attempted to get a blanket over her, but he didn’t have much luck. Amelia was asleep on top of him. Of course, he didn’t mind.

As they sat there, only the movie in the background, a knock came on the door. Arthur looked up. Who could it be?

“Come in.” Arthur told the door. The handle turned, and Alfred walked in. He smiled and waved awkwardly.

“Sorry. Left my phone in here.” He said quietly, before looking at the movie. “Oh, you’re watching this movie?” Alfred laughed, “I love this movie!”

“Seems you two share the same tastes.” Arthur said to himself, slightly annoyed that Alfred decided to barge in on them.

“Wait until the end. It’s the funniest part.” Alfred chuckled, turning to the table and looking around for his phone.

“I’ll make an attempt to.” Arthur said quietly, trying to hide his annoyance.

Alfred grinned, sticking his phone in his pocket and looking at the two of them. His smile looked painful and upset. Arthur studied Alfred’s expression carefully, slowly removing his hand from Amelia’s side. He hoped that was the only problem.

“Man, she’s lucky. Got a great guy, living a good life.” Alfred said to himself. He was about to continue before Arthur cut him off.

“Alfred.” Arthur said out loud, before turning to look at Alfred. “Don’t you have anything else to do? Someone else to care about?”

Alfred chuckled. “Wow, old man. You’re so cruel.”

“I’m only 3 years older than you, idiot.” Arthur said under his breath.

“But if you really want to know,” Alfred sat in the chair next to the couch, “I really don’t like going out much. I’m too worried about Amelia.”

“And why is that? Do you ever take time for yourself, Alfred?” Arthur attempted to sip his tea without spilling it all over Amelia’s sleeping face.

“Well…” Alfred’s voice trailed off, “I really don’t, to be honest. I got to be here to make sure Meel’s is alright! It is my job, after all.”

“I don’t know much about you, Alfred.” Arthur set down his tea and looked at him, “But you seem very dedicated to your job.”

“It’s ‘cause I gotta be a hero!” Alfred said jubilantly, giving him a thumbs up.

Arthur chuckled. “What makes you say that?”

“In all the stories I read when I was a kid, I always admired the hero character. He seemed so strong and cool. So I decided that when I was old enough to be the First Knight, I would be as strong and cool as the heroes!”

“That’s all nice, Alfred, but what about yourself? Don’t you have some friends, or even someone you love yourself?” Arthur pushed the hair out of Amelia’s face.

“Ah—“ Alfred froze and scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t plan on dating anyone.”

“Why not?” Arthur looked at him, shocked.

“Well, it could cause some problems, you see. I’m the eldest son, right? I feel like, if I date someone, they would become jealous of Amelia. They would want to be the queen, since I’m the eldest. And that wouldn’t be fair.” Alfred explained, before giving Arthur a reassuring smile, “So I told myself that wouldn’t ever date or marry anyone.”

Arthur stared at him, shocked. That couldn’t be possible. “Alfred…”

“I already have the only girl for me! Though, I’m willing to share.” Alfred pointed to Amelia.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that, Alfred? Don’t you ever get… frustrated?” Arthur wasn’t sure how to phrase that.

“Hold on a sec! Just because I don’t date doesn’t mean I’m not a virgin.” Alfred laughed, “I’ve picked up a few, if you know what I mean.”

“Alfred, that was too much information.” Arthur looked disgusted.

“Sorry, just kinda slipped out.” Alfred chuckled, “Besides, as long as Amelia’s safe and happy, I can be happy too. She’s the future, anyways.”

Arthur didn’t want to push Alfred anymore. He didn’t like how Alfred talked about this. How could you not fall in love with someone? It didn’t seem possible. He sighed, looking down at Amelia. If he didn’t decide to love her, where would he be now? He would still be the shut-in, rereading some play for the 10th time.

“It does get frustrating at times, though.” Alfred said quietly, pushing his hair back, “I mean, not being able to go out with friends and drink until I pass out is kind of a bummer.”

“I imagine.” Arthur said quietly, unsure of how to answer him.

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them knew how to continue of the conversation. The movie continued to play in the background. Amelia was still fast asleep, unaware of what was going on.

“Well,” Alfred said, breaking the silence, “I better get back to work.”

“You work this late into the night?” Arthur was surprised.

“Someone’s gotta be on lookout. We don’t want anyone coming in this place and causin’ trouble.” Alfred joked, standing up from his chair and stretching. “I need to protect everyone! That’s a hero’s job.”

Arthur frowned. “Are you sure you don’t need a break? You seem like you work so hard. I’m sure no one wants you to fall ill.”

Alfred gave him a grin and a thumbs up, reassuring him. “I’ll be fine! Only idiots get colds, anyways.”

“Suit yourself.” Arthur chuckled at the irony in that last statement.

Alfred headed to the door, stopping before he opened it. “Oh yeah,” He turned back to Arthur. His grin was menacing.

“If you do anything to hurt Amelia, I’ll make sure you’re never allowed in Spades again.” Alfred warned the other, before walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind him.

Arthur froze in his spot at his threat, before taking a deep breath. Why would he do anything to hurt her? He loved her very much. It wouldn’t make sense to hurt her. Alfred probably made that threat to anyone who dated Amelia, anyways. Maybe he was trying to scare them all off. Of course, Arthur wouldn’t leave her. He looked down at Amelia, smiling at her sleeping face. Moments like this really pleased him. They were small moments, but they always made Arthur smile. He closed his eyes, then turned back to the movie. He might as well give it a shot, since Amelia loves it so much. Thought, he won’t say he does enjoy it.  


	11. Chapter 12

  _“Behold, my friends, the spring is come; the earth has gladly received the embraces of the sun, and we shall soon see the results of their love!” -Sitting Bull_

* * *

 

The two families sat at the long dining table, laughing and drinking once again. For the Kirkland family and the Jones family, it had become a monthly tradition. The two families have been seeing a lot more of each other ever since Arthur and Amelia became an item. They had dinner together at least once a month as a large group, giving them all a night to relax. Yao wasn’t very fond of these nights, since it just made the next day worthless. He didn’t say anything about it, however. It was best not to with the royal family.

This time around, Alice had decided to join in with them. Amelia really liked Alice, even though she was older. She was always serious and dedicated to her work. She always looked fashionable and high-end; the poster child for rich families. Amelia imagined that she even worked in her sleep. Arthur assured her that wasn’t the case.

The two families had made only one rule about these dinners; no business was allowed to be conducted or discussed. That meant no business phones, no paperwork, and no propositions. It was a night for enjoying company, as well as a few bottles of wine and scotch. Phones were left in coat pockets and purses, and were not allowed out at the table. If someone had one, they had to help the staff clean up until the last dish was scrubbed.

Arthur picked up his glass of whiskey, sipping it and setting it back on the table. Everyone was chatting around him about things he didn’t care about. Amelia was talking to Alice, asking her if Arthur had lied when he said she didn’t work in her sleep. Their parents were laughing over their younger days. Arthur decided to tune that conversation out when they started talking about being nude and jumping off a cliff. Peter had stayed at the Kirkland home this evening, down with an end-of-season cold. Alfred was also not in attendance, since he was down with a cold as well. Alice joked that since they were both idiots, they were the only ones able to catch colds. She said the same about Amelia, but Amelia always denied she was an idiot.

Amelia turned to Arthur, pouting. Arthur looked down at her. Alice must have called her an idiot again. He set down his glass, and then looked back at her. “Is there something wrong, love?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot, Arthur?” Amelia asked, without pulling any punches.

“Of course not. You’re—“

Arthur began, before Amelia turned back to Alice and protested her intelligence. Arthur could only sigh and look around the room. Amelia seemed to be having a good time. He watched the staff come and go, entering the kitchen with piles of dishes and silverware.

Arthur’s mother turned to her son. Her cheeks were a light pink. Arthur assumed she had already had too much to drink.

“Arthur, darling,” She began, setting her wine glass on the table, “You never told me what Amelia and yourself did for Valentine’s Day.” She smirked. Amelia’s head quickly turned to look at his mother, then back to Arthur.

“I hope you didn’t do anything… vulgar.” Amelia’s father said under his breath, scratching at his beard.

“W-We didn’t do anything like that, sir.” Arthur reassured him, before noticing Amelia nodding along with him. “We, um…”

“C’mon, Arthur.” Alice teased, “Tell us what you did.”

“It’s really embarrassing, though.” Amelia said quietly, “It’s not all that special either!”

“Tell us, Arthur!” Alice cheered some more, enjoying the look of a panicking Amelia.

“We went out to dinner then did some shopping together. Is that so bad?” Arthur set his hand on top of Amelia’s, squeezing it gently. “We had some pasta, then went to go buy each other a present.”

Alice frowned. “That can’t be all you did.”

“Well…” Amelia stepped in, before blushing, “We… bought some teddy bears…”

“Teddy bears?!” Alice barked, beginning to laugh, “That’s so stupid!”

“But…” Amelia spoke. Arthur squeezed her hand a bit more.

“Alice.” Arthur’s father finally spoke, before looking at his daughter. “You have no room to speak. Until you can find someone like that for yourself, do not comment. Is that clear?”

Alice stopped laughing and nodded, setting down her own wine glass and pushing he chair out. “I forgot that I needed to do something. Please excuse me.” She left the room, closing the dining room door behind her.

The table got quiet after that. The adults continued to talk about anything and everything. They left Amelia and Arthur alone. Arthur continued to hold Amelia’s hand, using his thumb to stroke the back of it gently. Amelia hadn’t said a word since Alice left.

“Is it really that weird?” Amelia said after a few more moments, “that we bought each other teddy bears.”

“It isn’t, love.” Arthur assured her, kissing her forehead. “It’s what you wanted, remember?” Arthur knew that when Amelia was down about something, that he needed to be delicate with her. He needed to take every conversation slow and steady. He wasn’t supposed to rush things when Amelia felt like this. Amelia didn’t need the commotion.

“He’s right, Amelia.” Amelia’s mother set down her glass and smiled to Amelia. “I’m sure Alice was just teasing. You did fine.”

Amelia nodded slowly and sadly, putting her head on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur continued to hold her hand, scooting himself closer to the other. He didn’t want her to fall.

They both stopped talking for a few moments. Arthur couldn’t help but think that Amelia didn’t want to be here anymore. She was a carefree spirit. He looked down at her.

“Would you like to go somewhere else, Amelia?” Arthur asked, squeezing her hand. Amelia only nodded, then quietly excused herself and Arthur from the table.

They made their way back to her bedroom. Amelia collapsed onto the bed, while Arthur sat down right next to her. He rubbed her back in circles, humming.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked after he felt Amelia relax.

Amelia shook her head. “I feel… sick…”

“Then let’s get you into bed. We can watch some television and relax. Where are your pajamas?” Arthur asked her, removing his hand from her back.

Amelia slowly told him where they were. Arthur stood up and got them, letting Amelia get undressed herself. He returned to see Amelia running to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flushing a few minutes later.

“Is everything alright in there?” Arthur knocked on the door. He heard a moan from the other side. He didn’t have a good feeling about that noise. He opened the door to see Amelia draped over the toilet, drool coming out of her mouth.

He hurried over and sat next to her. “Are you sick as well, Amelia?”

She nodded, before grabbing a towel and patting at her mouth. “I didn’t want you to be alone at dinner.” She said quietly. Arthur handed her pajamas and ruffled her hair.

“I would have been fine, love.” He chuckled, “I would make sure you were okay, though. That’s my main concern.”

Amelia pulled the shirt over her head, smiling at his concern.

“You have gotten better at your acting skills, though.” Arthur joked, helping her off the floor. Amelia took his hand lightly, lifting herself up. She didn’t feel like wearing the pants.

“I practiced for weeks. I hope my performance was Oscar worthy.” She joked quietly, using Arthur as a balance to help her get back to her bed.

Arthur chuckled, guiding her back to the bed. Amelia crawled in, Arthur following. He got her tucked in, then placed her head in his lap. He turned the television on, changing the channel to something he knew Amelia would enjoy. He heard someone walking past the door. He didn’t want to know it was.

They sat together in silence. Arthur didn’t want to disturb Amelia. He watched the television half-heartedly. He kept glancing at Amelia, who had been falling in and out of sleep. Arthur rested his hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever. Of course, she was burning up. He brushed the hair out of her face, frowning.

“You shouldn’t have strained yourself during dinner, Amelia.” He said quietly, “You’ll only make it worse.”

Amelia didn’t respond. Arthur looked down, seeing she had fallen fast asleep. Her breaths were short and quick. Her cheeks were stained a bright, burning red. She had her hands tightly wrapped on Arthur’s pants, almost as if she was about to lose him forever. Arthur sighed. He had to move her hand but… He didn’t want to wake her up.

Arthur lifted his head when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” He said quietly, trying to not wake up the sleeping princess. Amelia’s father walked in, making Arthur tense up. He didn’t look as drunk as he did at dinner. If Arthur remembered correctly, he had only 3 glasses on wine.

Amelia’s father closed the door behind him quietly, then made his way to the side of his daughter’s bed. He studied the sleeping Amelia, frowning. He sat on the edge, pushing Amelia’s hair up to feel her forehead.

“I thought that was the problem.” He said to himself, “She barely ate anything at dinner.”

Arthur, nervous, only nodded in response. He had noticed that as well, but didn’t pay any mind to it. Amelia usually ate a lot. It was weird for her not to eat.

Amelia’s father sighed, beginning to shake Amelia’s shoulder. Arthur didn’t like what he was doing, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to upset her father. Amelia slowly opened her eyes, then slowly lifted her head.

“What’s wrong…?” She said weakly, her voice shaking. Arthur helped her sit up, trying his best not to do anything weird to her. He couldn’t make any bad impressions in front of her father.

“You should go to bed, Amelia. You need to be rested.” The king directed, picking up the girl and putting her under the covers. “We have a big week coming up.”

“I’m fine…” She mumbled, before coughing.

“Amelia—“ Arthur began, before getting a glance from her father. He shut up after that.

“I’ll let Yao know to not wake you tomorrow. You can rest easy tonight. Come, Arthur. Leave her be.”

“But—“ Arthur tried to speak before being cut off.

“No!” Amelia protested, “Arthur stays with me!”

“I don’t want him getting sick, Amelia. It’s time for him to go, anyways.”

Arthur looked down at Amelia. He had to listen to her father. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, pushing the loose hairs out of her face. “You need to get better, love. I’ll send you a message, alright? Just rest. I’ll be back soon enough. Now please, sleep.” He told her quietly, before standing back up and looking at her father.

Amelia wasn’t very happy with this situation. But, she felt too tired to fight back. The two men left the room, and Amelia fell asleep.

Arthur was led down the hall by her father. The air was filled with an awkward tension. It was thick and uncomfortable. Arthur tugged at his sweater sleeves while they walked.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” The king spoke after a moment, “I should of told her to stay in bed during dinner. But, she wouldn’t rest until she got to see you.”

“It’s alright, sir.” He said quietly, “She’s resting now. That’s all that matters.”

The king smiled, “She really loves you, Arthur.” He chuckled with his deep voice, “All she ever talks about is you.”

“Really? That’s a little embarrassing.” Arthur laughed on the inside.

“She’s so much like her mother. Her mother acted the same as her when she met me.” The king told Arthur as they walked down the hall. “I guess those conversations were a good thing, seeing where we are today.”

Arthur nodded, unsure of how to respond. He looked at the walls, the painting, and the lighting fixtures. He didn’t know what to talk about with him. They had only been together for a few months. Granted, his father and Amelia’s father were childhood friends. They should be able to talk about something.

They made it to the first sitting room, where laughter could be heard from behind the door. Amelia’s father turned to Arthur.

“Alice is already on her way back to your home. You may leave, unless you want to go with your parents.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say. Amelia was in bed, sick. He really only wanted to make sure she was alright and not walking around. But, he didn’t want to upset her father. If her father didn’t approve of him, their relationship would have gone nowhere.

Amelia’s father smiled, turning towards the sitting room door. “You can decide for yourself what to do, Arthur. Good night.”

As the door clicked, Arthur made his choice. Even if her father didn’t want him there, he would go check on Amelia. He hoped she was asleep.

His mind began to wander as he walked back to her bedroom. Did he really have to worry this much? Amelia was capable of taking care of herself. She also had plenty of people around who could care for her. Why did he feel so responsible for all of this? He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a long sigh. His only answer was that he felt it was the right thing to do, especially for the one you love. He, at some point, promised Amelia he would be there for her. A gentleman would never go back on his promise.

He grabbed the door handle and turned it, reminding himself that he was only going to check on her. He opened the door with a push. Amelia was trying to get out of bed, but was struggling. Arthur sighed, closing the door and going to her side.

“Amelia…” Arthur bent down to her level and tried to help her. “You need to be resting.”

“Y-You weren’t here…” Amelia whispered weakly.

“I know, I know. But I’m here now.” Arthur told her, helping Amelia back into bed. “Now, go to sleep.”

Amelia’s head sunk into the pillow. She kept her gaze on Arthur. “You’ll be here… when I wake up?”

“I’ll try, love. I might have to leave early.” He said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing the hair out of her face. “You’re going to be fine. It’s just a touch of the flu.”

Amelia grumbled, pulling the covers above her head. “If you do leave… text me… when you get home…” She said as she fell back asleep.

“I will, I promise.” Arthur smiled, bending down to kiss her forehead. He grabbed the bear he gave Amelia for Valentine’s Day, setting it next to her. “For now, the bear is here. He’ll make sure you feel better.”

Arthur stood up, leaving Amelia to rest. He closed the door behind him and headed back to the sitting room. He should join the adults now, even if there was nothing for him to do. He smiled, knowing Amelia was finally resting.  


End file.
